Serendipity
by NightmareValentine
Summary: "Serendipity,it is finding something good without even looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage which was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity?
1. Prologue

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity,it is finding something good without even looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage which was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? Alternate Universe.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Prologue**

_Marrying someone for the sake of others, sacrificing your freedom and life for the good of the mass, living a life which is unfulfilled and never being able to smile again, giving what you've kept so preciously protected to someone who did not deserve it and letting yourself get hurt for those who was unaware of the sacrifices you're making for him. Is the sacrifice worth it? Is it worth to get hurt for people you do not know or people who knows nothing of you? Is it worth to let go of your freedom for others to get theirs? Is it worth to never get to marry the man you've dreamed of?_

_They made her up, applied mascara on her long eyelashes, lined her lips with a pale pink liner, curled her lashes, placed rose gold coloured eyeshadow on her lid and light pink gloss on her lips. The stylists moved on to brushing her hair to perfection and separating it into soft curls, she had no say in it, in all of it. She was pushed and shoved into her dress and she had no control over everything, it was as if her soul and strong will-power had left her body as a shell encasing behind._

_A woman looked at herself in the mirror, she watched the unknown woman who was looking back at her with tear-glazed and dull emerald eyes that were once as brilliant as a well polished gem, it was beneath thick lashes that were curled and lined with kohl liner. The woman in front of her was a stranger to her, this woman had long pink hair that fell in beautiful waves framing her delicate heart-shaped face, she had an aristocratic nose, plump pink lips that had a tad bit of gloss and what she saw was strange in the woman in the mirror is she seemed unhappy, tears were rolling down her porcelain face._

_The rosette woman who was the embodiment of grace, beauty, and life was now nothing but a shell. She looked beautiful in her wedding gown, she was such a view and everyone always told her that the guy she'll be marrying would be very lucky. She sighed sadly as she spun, taking another look at her beautiful dress which was a family heirloom, Her engagement ring was quite exquisite it was a brilliant and rare blue diamond which was surrounded by smaller clear diamonds, it was her something new and something blue._

_Weren't people suppose to be happy on their wedding day? She had not yet believed that she was going to marry someone who she's never loved, never seen and never talked to. She was a firm believer in love and to be betrothed to some guy she has never even met. She wiped the tears away and forced out her best smiles._

_"Forehead-girl, are you ready?" Ino's voice snapping her out of her daydream. The blonde girl went over to her and handed her a bouquet of blue orchids that were beautifully arranged with sweet smelling lavender flowers._

_"Hai, Ino-pig" Sakura answered weakly and gave a small smile at her best friend and maid of honour, Ino. She knew that her best friend was hurting and she felt helpless that she could not make her best friend happy again. What Ino was afraid of was never seeing her best friend smile that stunning smile of hers which made even the coldest men crumble and made the dull world colourful._

_"Are you okay Forehead-girl?" Ino looked at her worried as she offered her arm to the girl who seemed to be having a panic attack. Everything felt like it was spinning and crashing down around her, Sakura wished for the ground to open up and just take her from this God-forsaken world. She took a deep breath and linked arms with her blonde friend who was in a purpled bodycon dress which looked beautiful on Ino's slender frame._

_"I am ready, I'll be okay" Sakura said more to herself than Ino. "I'll be okay" "I'll be okay" "I'll be okay" "I'll be okay" which was what she chanted to herself. A lone tear made its way down her cheek which didn't go unnoticed by Ino._

_"I wish I could take it all away, Sakura. I wish I could take your pain away" Ino looked down at her feet as she sobbed out. She hated seeing Sakura like this, if she could she would take the pain away from her best friend and take it for herself._

_"I'm fine, Ino. Listen to me, I have to do this." Sakura let out a bitter laugh as she cupped her bestfriends face and angled it to be able to look her in the eye. "I may be in pain and I may be opposed to this but you know it's what I've got to do. For Tsunade-shishou, for Kaa-san, for tou-san, for our friends, for our villagers and for you Ino, For my bestest friend in the world" _

_**"Knock Knock" **__the door was opened by Ino to see a maid who seemed quite frightened. "Anou, Sakura-sama, Ino-sama. The wedding will be starting in 10 minutes" The maid looked down fear evident in her body language._

_"Alright, we'll be right there" Ino raised her hand as she allowed the maid to leave. Ino looked at Sakura with utmost worry. She had known about the predicament that the girl was in, it wasn't something she'd wish even on her worst enemies._

_"I best be not late for my own wedding, ne? Ino-pig" Sakura smiled one last smile towards her bestest friend. The two walked towards the front door of the vintage chapel which she was going to get married to him. Ino had already walked inside and it was her turn, today was the last day of her life, it felt as if she wasn't going to make it alive down the aisle._

_"Here goes" Sakura took a deep breath as they opened the door. Music from the full orchestra playing what seemed to be her funeral song blasted her ears, she saw everything like it was a blur. She saw tearful glances from her comrades, happy villagers who were unaware of the predicament she was in, and the last she saw was her shishou's guilt-ridden face._

_Everything that happened in the ceremony was easily forgotten by her. It was all spinning and blurry, the last she remembered was saying "I do", exchanging rings, and kissing her husband. She cannot believe it, she was married. The girl overwhelmed with emotions suddenly fell over at the altar, her legs not being able to keep her stable and she felt everything she should in a wedding except the good things._

_She felt as if she fell in slow motion, she never hit the ground for two strong arms wrapped around here small waist when she was only inches from the red carpet floors. She did not know who it was or what was happening but before she succumbed to the uncertain darkness she saw two onyx orbs staring into her own as she slowly gave in to unconsciousness._

* * *

_**Author's Note: My story unexpected is in a bit of a jam and I can't seem to be inspired enough to write a next chapter. I've been inspired to write this new story due to a quotation I've seen on tumblr. Well, Read, Review, follow and Favorite. Authors loves you guys. 3**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage niether her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter One**

'Where am I?' Sakura panicked in an instant. She sat up quickly but groaned feeling the sharp pain of her back that seemed to be swollen. She was alone in a dark foreign room and she had just gotten married to a man she had never met and ever laid eyes on. All she heard about her husband is what people told her about him. There had been rumors that he was quite the looker, and he was said to be a prodigy. She remembered clearly when their engagement was announced that she had received a lot of "congratulations" and "how lucky are you", if only they knew. If only they knew that she was in such a hard predicament that she'd cry herself every night because of the sacrifices she'd been doing for their village yet no one seemed to thank or recognize it for her.

She did not remember what happened the night before, she woke up in a room which was beautifully decorated but it kind of felt quite depressing. The monotone colours of the room with the Victorian furnishings did not feel warm and welcoming like her old home have been. The morning sun had trouble penetrating the thick black window adornments.

She had tried her hardest to remember what happened but there was nothing except for those lean arms wrapped around her waist and those piercing onyx eyes that was gazing into hers. She did not see who he was or even knew his name, all she knew was she is to be married to an Uchiha.

She looked at herself and was shocked to see she was dressed in a midnight blue nightgown which totally clashed with the colour of her hair. She wondered where she was and who had changed her clothes for her. What worried her more was if anything had happened last night between herself and her new husband. She checked herself but seen no sign of any nightly encounters with a man which she was quite content about.

"Knock Knock" was heard on the door. "Uchiha-san, I have brought you your breakfast" a soft timid voice was heard from outside the two large doors which looked like those from grand castles she have seen from movies.

"You may enter" She answered not expecting who she'd see behind the door. She saw an elegantly dressed woman who had long indigo hair and pale lavender eyes. She pushed a tray towards her bed as she gave the confused girl a small smile. The girl who was walking towards her with the tray wore a simple lavender sundress and sandals covered with beautiful amethysts gems.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan's Main branch, Uchiha-san." The girl bowed at her and Sakura was shocked, someone of the prominent Hyuga Clan would bow to someone. She had heard of the Hyuga Clan being a very proud clan who did not see anyone higher than themselves. Hinata seemed different, she was neither prideful or standoffish, she was the opposite, she entered the room with a warm smile and she seemed quite friendly.

"Please, just call me Sakura" Sakura gave the girl a small smile as she stood up from her bed and she tidied her bed up. "I beg your pardon for being quite frank but why are you here?" Sakura asked Hinata and to this Hinata gave her a small smile.

"Ah, Uchiha-san thought it would be best for you to meet the people here and make friends. Sakura-san, you are in another village and he said you might appreciate having friends here that you can talk to" Hinata giggled as she uncovered the trays of food. The food served in front of her was fit for royalty which she realized was close to what she was, an Uchiha. There was a variety of food served to her, it consisted of vibrant coloured sushi, best grade wagyu steak, fresh seafood, stir-fried vegetables, chopped yubari melons, chopped mixed berries and steamed rice. The smell of the food made her salivate.

"Would you like to join me?" Sakura smiled at her new found friend. Hinata nodded as she poured jasmine tea for both herself and Sakura. The two chattered and ate, they learned that they had quite a lot of similarities and that they'd be really good friends.

"Anou, Sakura-chan If you don't mind me asking" Hinata looked down as she poked her fingers together going back to her shy state. Sakura urged her to continue by holding her shoulder. "Why did you marry, Uchiha-san? I do not mean that as an insult but I can understand he is quite good-looking but I do know Uchiha-san is not really good company"

Sakura thought about it first and she have been wondering why she agreed to marry him to. Sakura shut her eyes tightly as she tried to think of a good reason for no ones allowed to know about why they married each other. Everyone was suppose to think they loved each other, that they have been secret lovers and decided to finally come up in the open and that's exactly what everyone believed.

"I married him not for his good looks but for his amazing personality. I can't believe that I was privileged enough to marry him and have him forever, He is the perfect man and I can not see myself without him. If you really got to know him you would know that he is not as cold as he seems, he is quite the sweetheart- " Sakura said but she was cut-off by the sound of the door opening and to her surprise she had seen him. The man with the onyx eyes who had saved her from her fall at the altar.

_**Author's Note: Chapter two, Well. I'm not gonna tell you who she married. If Sakura doesn't get to know, you guys don't get to know yet. I said YET. (: Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow. Authors love reviews. Hahah. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Two**

_"I married him not for his good looks but for his amazing personality. I can't believe that I was privileged enough to marry him and have him forever, He is the perfect man and I can not see myself without him. If you really got to know him you would know that he is not as cold as he seems, he is quite the sweetheart- " Sakura said but she was cut-off by the sound of the door opening and to her surprise she had seen him. The man with the onyx eyes who had saved her from her fall at the altar._

"Hello Ladies" The male with the onyx orbs entered the room. He had raven locks, piercing onyx eyes, pale and flawless skin, aristocratic nose and thin yet kissable looking lips. The man looked like a god he seemed to have been carved by Angels and he would have gave both Adonis and Narcissus a run for their money.

"Uchiha-san" Hinata bowed towards the man as Sakura continued to stare at him. He was who she married, she was married to this gorgeous man who she deemed to be 'God's gift to women'. The male acknowledged his wife and her new friend with a nod as he approached them.

"Love" Sakura feigned a smile as she stood up to wrap her dainty arms around his waist. She did not know his name so she had decided to stick to a sweet endearment, married couples did that right? Her husband chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her returning her hug. He nuzzled her neck and pressed soft kisses towards her forehead.

"If I may be allowed to have my wife alone for the rest of the day, that would be great" Uchiha-san gave a small sinister smile at Hinata which made the girl cower of in fear and scurry of away from the room afraid to corrupt her innocent eyes with whatever sick and perverted thing he would do to her new friend, Sakura. The man Sakura had been praising and ogling for the past minute paced towards her, his face unreadable. The man threw her to the wall quite harshly yet she thought he was just a bit rough on women. She was wrong, he wasn't planning on doing anything with her. He leaned towards her and she realized that this wasn't those warm onyx eyes who saved her from falling in the altar.

"Let me tell you something" The male slowly cupped Sakura's face and leaned his face towards hers. They were so close to each other that they felt each others breathing. The man kept leaning in and Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the contact but it never came instead she felt his big calloused hands drift towards her neck and it tightened gradually. "You are weak, to think I was gonna kiss you? Useless wench. Are you happy? Whore. You had no right to pretend you know me because you" He paused and pressed his lips near her ears. "mean nothing to me, never will mean anything to me."

The choke-hold he kept on her neck tightened and as she started to wheeze he dropped her on the floor to die. He turned around and left the girl writhing in pain on the floor. Sakura felt her lungs finally fill with air after being deprived for what felt like an eternity. It was foolish to think he'd treat her well and maybe, just maybe fall in love with her.

She stood up, still shaken by the earlier events. She decided to take a long bath to calm her nerves, as she undressed in the bathroom she had seen herself, purple hand-prints on her neck and a huge bruise on her back. She had been in the bath for quite a long time, wishing that she would just die and never see him ever again.

She had dressed herself in one of her favorite dresses in a trial to get her mind of things. She wore a beautiful slim-fitting coral mermaid bustier dress that was embellished with Bulgari diamonds, the dress had a high slit along the right thigh making it easier to walk. She smoothed out her hair by running a brush through her rosette tresses. She applied some serum on it to make it shine and keep it smooth.

Seeing herself look beautiful in a dress made her somewhat forget the fight and what's to come with her marriage to such a cruel man. She slipped on nude peep-toe stilettos that made her long legs even longer. She sat herself in front of her elegant-looking Boudoir. She concealed her bruises, placed powder to set the concealer, curled her lashes, applied mascara on her lashes, applied blush on the apple of her cheeks and placed pink lipstick on her plump lips.

She could not shake off the words he had told her. _"you mean nothing to me, never will mean anything to me". _She had been foolish to think that they might fall in love like in those movies she'd watch. She stood up and decided to take a walk outside the manor to clear her head. This was put to an abrupt stop when she bumped into a man with the onyx eyes, but his seemed warmer than her husband's. She had to double take to make sure it was not him.

"You must be Sakura, I am Shisui. Your hubby's cousin" The male with the shaggy raven hair and warm onyx eyes flashed him a big smile. He reminded her of her best male friend in Konoha, Naruto. She felt herself tear up as she remembered the people she had left in Konoha, she felt as if she had betrayed them. She did lie to them but it was to protect them but like as the saying goes "The end does not justify the means".

Shisui watched the girl in pity he had seen her cousin treat women quite badly. He saw a tear escape her beautiful emerald hues which he raised his hand to wipe the tear of her face. She gave him a weak smile and he rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt.

"Pretty girls like yourself should not cry, you're all dolled up and we wouldn't want to soil your dress and face" Shisui teased and gave the girl an assuring smile.

"Aa, It's nice to meet you Shisui-san" Sakura smiled in return as she held out her hand which he shook. Shisui offered her his arm which she linked hers with.

"Let me give you a tour of the manor, Sakura-chan" Shisui dragged her around the huge manor. He had told her about everyone who lived in the house and what everyone was like. He taught her how to survive in her own personal hell, and lastly he made her forget. _Why couldn't he be the one she had to marry?_

_**Author's Note: HAHAHA. Sorry, I can't l you yeeeet. (: Is it killing you guuuys? Anyway. Meet Shisui-chan, there will be no massacre in this. I dislike massacre and macabre. ;D Soooo, Read, Review, Follow and Favorite. LOVE YOU ALL**_

_** REVIEWERS:**_

_**GUEST - It could be Sasuke, maybe-maybe not. I shall neither confirm nor deny who it is 'til I post the chapter where he is introduced. ;D**_

_**Cherrybomb-liv - Thanks love. (: I shall post more.**_

_**SMILE - I shall be updating as often as possible. I am glad you like it. Is it Sasuke? Maybe-Maybe not. (; Read on to know**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Three**

_"You must be Sakura, I am Shisui. Your hubby's cousin" The male with the shaggy raven hair and warm onyx eyes flashed him a big smile. He reminded her of her best male friend in Konoha, Naruto. She felt herself tear up as she remembered the people she had left in Konoha, she felt as if she had betrayed them. She did lie to them but it was to protect them but like as the saying goes "The end does not justify the means"._

_Shisui watched the girl in pity he had seen her cousin treat women quite badly. He saw a tear escape her beautiful emerald hues which he raised his hand to wipe the tear of her face. She gave him a weak smile and he rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt._

_"Pretty girls like yourself should not cry, you're all dolled up and we wouldn't want to soil your dress and face" Shisui teased and gave the girl an assuring smile._

_"Aa, It's nice to meet you Shisui-san" Sakura smiled in return as she held out her hand which he shook. Shisui offered her his arm which she linked hers with._

_"Let me give you a tour of the manor, Sakura-chan" Shisui dragged her around the huge manor. He had told her about everyone who lived in the house and what everyone was like. He taught her how to survive in her own personal hell, and lastly he made her forget. Why couldn't he be the one she had to marry?_

"Sakura-chan, we should head back since we've been walking for the whole day, I don't want my baby cousin having a fit." They stopped and when she thought about it she felt as if she had been walking around for what seemed like a few minutes, she felt as if her time with Shisui wasn't enough. If she had been married to him, she would have been happy and she would have a bearable life.

"Can't we stay longer?" Sakura scowled, he took her away from the nightmare, away from her own personal living hell. She did not want to go back, she did not want to get hurt.

"Sakura-chan, he won't be there" Shisui knew what she was thinking. He managed to know her in the few hours they've been together, she felt as if she was safe when she was with him.

"Oh" Sakura pouted but nodded. "Alright let us head back" Shisui wrapped one arm loosely around her waist and lead her back to the main house. It took a while to go to the main house, and in the time to go there they learned more about each other and slowly became quite fond of each other's company.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, you look beautiful!" A female with long black hair and shimmering onyx eyes squealed as she pulled the confused rosette out of Shisui's grasp.

"Thank you?" The rosette looked quite frazzled, she returned the hug awkwardly.

"Auntie, kindly release her. She's kinda turning blue" Shisui chuckled as he tried to pry off his auntie's hand off Sakura to only receive a glare from the gentle woman which was his aunt. 'Auntie?' Sakura processed who this beautiful woman was her new mother-in-law, Mikoto Uchiha.

"We're gonna have dinner, care to join us Shisui-chan?" Mikoto gave a small smile after releasing her new daughter. Shisui had no choice as he was ushered to the dining table.

The woman had prepared Soba Noodles, Takoyaki, Onigiri, Nigiri Sushi, Kobe Beef Steak and Dango. The aroma of the exquisitely cooked food was hard to say 'no' to. Sakura claimed the chair beside Shisui after she set the table and the silverware.

"Mikoto" A voice called, it was him, her new father-in-law, Fugaku Uchiha. He looked at his wife bustling in the kitchen and his eyes softened visibly, they have been in an arranged marriage but they loved each other very much and they were the bestest friends.

"HEYY UNCLE!" Shisui smirked and waved at his uncle who chuckled at his nephew's antics. Fugaku nodded to show that he acknowledged Shisui's presence.

"Sakura, it's nice to finally meet you" Fugaku smiled at his new daughter, and sat on the end chair on the dining table.

"Where could Sasu-chan and Tachi-chan be?" Mikoto frowned as she sat near her husband and stared at the 2 seats that were not occupied. She sighed as she watched the food she cooked as she waited for her sons who were late.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san" A male with raven hair and onyx eyes sat himself down beside Sakura. Emerald met cold onyx eyes and she flinched, it was him.. Her husband. The fear was evident in her eyes which shocked the family, the beautiful rosette woman was tearing up at the sight of their eldest son.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?" Itachi looked at the girl with worry. Sakura looked at him as if he grew another head and realized it was not him. His onyx eyes had a dash of beautiful smoky quartz colour. She nodded and she wrapped her arms around he and cried in his arms. It was her savior on the altar.

Another man arrived, now she was sure it was him. He had cold and calculating eyes, he had a permanent scowl on his face. Her heart raced as she gazed into his deep onyx hues that seemed to give off a dangerous vibe.

"Sakura-chan, Fraternizing with the first Uchiha you see? I told you she was a gold-digger. Marrying to get the Uchiha name? Such low that I cannot comprehend." Her husband jeered as he glared at her.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded her younger son and chased after the rosette woman who ran away in tears. She had looked like a puppy who has been kicked, Mikoto felt bad about setting this girl up with his son hoping she'd change him. She felt so bad that she made Sakura's life into this, and with that she felt hot tears trail down her face.

"What the fuck was that Sasuke?" Fugaku stood up from the table and paced angrily towards his younger son. "Why do you think she deserves to be treated like her? She didn't want this as much as you" Fugaku walked out and proceeded to his room.

"I refused to marry her in the thought that you'd be better for her than I am. I am not gonna scold you for this is also my fault. Sasuke, I want you you treat her right. If you don't I'll have to be the one to. It would be a shame to lose such a beautiful, kind, sweet and intelligent woman such as she is" Itachi warned as he proceeded to his room.

_**Author's Note: THERE, TADAH! It's Sasuke. This Chapter isn't really as thought out as the others, sorry about that. The next would be better, I hope. (: Read, Review, Follow and Favorite.**_

**_REVIEWERS-_**

**_Thabz4Life - Thank you dear. (: I shall update as soon as I can_**

**_Cherrybomb-liv - Tada! It's Sasuke-kun. He's the dumbass bastard who hates his wife. :D Thanks for the review._**

**_meriamdz - Thank youuu! I shall update as soon as I can_**

**_Piru - I must agree, I hate how Sasuke treats Sakura but seeing all those love at first sight, that plot has gotten cliche and too redundant for my liking. Thank you for reviewing! (:_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Four**

_"Sakura-chan, Fraternizing with the first Uchiha you see? I told you she was a gold-digger. Marrying to get the Uchiha name? Such low that I cannot comprehend." Her husband jeered as he glared at her._

_"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded her younger son and chased after the rosette woman who ran away in tears. She had looked like a puppy who has been kicked, Mikoto felt bad about setting this girl up with his son hoping she'd change him. She felt so bad that she made Sakura's life into this, and with that she felt hot tears trail down her face._

_"What the fuck was that Sasuke?" Fugaku stood up from the table and paced angrily towards his younger son. "Why do you think she deserves to be treated like her? She didn't want this as much as you" Fugaku walked out and proceeded to his room._

_"I refused to marry her in the thought that you'd be better for her than I am. I am not gonna scold you for this is also my fault. Sasuke, I want you you treat her right. If you don't I'll have to be the one to. It would be a shame to lose such a beautiful, kind, sweet and intelligent woman such as she is" Itachi warned as he proceeded to his room._

'Why would I care if he took her? I never wanted her in the first place. Beautiful? He calls that beautiful such low standards Aniki has. That Sakura had pink hair who the fuck in their right mind would dye their hair pink and she is such a conniving slut how could Aniki call her kind, sweet or intelligent. That bitch have got less of a brain than that blonde dobe from Konoha and not to mention those tears she shed to win over my parent's pity. Weak, So fucking annoying' Sasuke thought as he let out a frustrated scream.

Sakura on the other side of the mansion crying in the arms of her husband's brother. Itachi watched the small girl in his arms sob, and it broke his heart that it was partly his fault. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Don't listen to him, he's stupid" Itachi assured the crying rosette. Her nose was red, her emerald eyes were puffy and and glazed with unshed tears and her lips were quivering, she looked adorable and he could not help himself. He was only human, right?

Itachi lowered his head towards hers. He leaned close enough to feel her warm breath fan his mouth, her jade orbs widened at the sudden closeness. Itachi closed the gap and slanted his mouth on hers. She gasped and soon relaxed, their tongues danced in a battle of dominance and soon broke off for air. He was smiling as widely as she was, and he felt happy.

He felt warmth pool in hes chest it was a new feeling, he's never felt it before. Sakura smiled at him and felt comfort and love, something she'd been craving for so long. She felt tired and the sound of his hearbeat lulled her to sleep.

"I'm so sorry, I could have protected you" Itachi shed a few tears as he kissed her hair. He ran his fingers through the sleeping girls long silky pink hair. He felt guilty, mad, cheated, sad and worried, this girl that's in his arms made him feel, made him care about someone other than his family. Her beauty was incomparable, her compassion;unrivaled, her kindness; unparalleled and her loving nature that was beyond compare. It made him want her for himself, why must he be stupid and let his foolish otouto have something he deserved?

He could remember the first time he had met the rosette, he was eighteen then and she was 13. The memory was so vivid that he sometimes forgets that he met her 7 years ago. Their family was going to be meeting to talk about betrothing them to each other. He closed his eyes and remembered the moment he first laid eyes on the beautiful sleeping rosette in his arms.

He caressed her hair and made circles behind her neck and that's when the concealer rubbed off. He saw bruises in shape of fingers, he could not believe what his stupid brother has done. How he regretted the decision of not marrying her. He frowned, anger was filling his system and he was ready to murder his younger brother, he was not able to cause she began stirring and smiling in her sleep. He'd wish that she was having a happy dream something to help her escape from her living hell.

He had held her like this before, why must it be that she's always in tears when I find her. He chuckled to himself as he brushed the girls hair reminiscing the first time they met. The time where he gave her up to his undeserving, thoughtless and stupid brother.

_It was 7 years ago and it was Christmas's Eve. 'I can't believe mom dragged me to socialize with people' I was scowling throughout the whole night, having to do somewhat of a 'meet and greet' with possible future wives. _

_"Mebuki-chan! It's nice to finally see you" My mother squealed at the sight of a blonde woman with smoky jade eyes. She was held around the waist by a man with dull pink hair and blue eyes._

_"Tachi-chan, meet my best friend, Mebuki Haruno and her husband Kizashi Haruno. Mebuki, This is my son, Itachi" My mom giggled as she pushed me forward to shake hands with the couple. An observation I found quite peculiar was the Haruno couple who was hosting the party were polar opposites. I found Mebuki-san to be quite serious and her husband, Kizashi-san as someone jovial and lighthearted. _

_We were sat in a special room which was isolated from the crowd of guests. There were five seats yet it was only myself, mother and the Haruno couple, made me wonder if otou-san's coming._

_"Anou, Itachi-chan, We are waiting for my daughter. She is late, I think she's getting that from her sensei" Mebuki sighed as she scowled at the door, her daughter was still not here and we've been in this room for an hour. Mother and Mebuki-san talked about their memories in the academy and their squads, I have heard a lot of childhood stories and it was boring me to no end. I decided to excuse myself and take a walk in the family's solitary garden._

_As I was walking, that was when I saw her. She looked absolutely stunning in her emerald green cocktail dress that looked like a mix of a bustier type of dress and a tutu. It reminded me of tinker bell from peter pan, it's a story my little brother used to love. I noticed her body was shaking lightly and as I went closer I heard her whimpers. _

_"May I sit here?" I asked the crying girl, She looked up at me and I was stunned to say the least. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life. She had dazzling emerald eyes that were beneath thick lashes, slim nose, high cheekbones and full pink lips. What struck me the most was not her pink hair but her smile, even through tears she managed to flash a breathtaking smile at me. _

_"Yes, you may" She hurriedly wiped her tears away and held her hand out to me. I looked at it like it was some creature, I had no idea with what she expected me to do, Should I kiss it? shake it? hold it? I had not noticed that my brows furrowed as I stared at her hand. I heard her laugh and she shook her head at me. "Well Mr. Stranger, You're suppose to shake it. Come on, shake it! I don't bite"_

_She talked to me as if I was a little kid and I rolled my eyes at it. I gripped her hand and shook it quickly before releasing it. She laughed again at me, and I seem to not know what she finds entertaining._

_"May I ask what's wrong?" I asked her and she took a deep breath. She nodded and moved closer towards me._

_"I am getting married to someone I do not know. I can't believe my parents are doing this to me" She started sobbing again but this time in my arms. "What if he's a monster? What if he never loves me? What if I'm never happy again? What if I would lose my will to live? What if I couldn't take it anymore? Oh Kami-sama! What if I found true love and I was already married to this guy I never knew" unbeknownst to her that I was the one she was going to marry._

_We talked the night away and learned about each other. I could not marry her was what first came to mind, I did not want to corrupt her and hurt her. My brother could treat her better than I could, couldn't he? I sighed and she pressed her lips on mine before I left. As I was walking out the door with mother, all I felt was her warm lips on my own, tasted like strawberries and she smelled like sweet vanilla._

_That night I talked my parents out of betrothing me to the innocent girl, I told them how our age difference would be quite scandalous for the clan. My father agreed with me and decided to betroth her to my little brother instead. I knew I couldn't marry her, I was a monster, a cold unfeeling monster who'd make her life living hell. My brother had always been quite light-hearted, kind and sweet but he's been quite different these past few weeks._

_I know in my heart that he could make her happy, the way I couldn't. I know that he would treat her right and give her what she deserves. I've always been smart, and those assumptions are something I wished would be true, for my little brother to treat her with utmost love and respect, for her to be happy._

Itachi chuckled bitterly to himself as he lifted the girl up and placed her on her bed. She clung on to him giving him no choice but to sleep here with her. He slid under the covers with her and pulled the fluffy blanket on top of them.

_"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll never let him hurt you again"_

_**Author's Note: Yay for Itachi-kun! Such a sweetheart, is he not? He hadn't been called a pacifist for nothing. He deserves Sakura more than Sasuke, but you know whatttt- I won't be revealing anything yet. :) Read, review, follow and favorite!**_

**_REVIEWERS-_**

**_Guest - We'll know, wouldn't we. BWAHAHAH! (: Thanks for that review_**

**_Meanna NeKo - He does seem quite unworthy. Treating her oh-so-badly. ;D She's ending up with- DUN DUN DUN!_**

**_Jazz - Well you better read on then! I have done some of the future chapters and she should beat some sense into the asshole's skull. Don't worry about the bad word hun, he deserved it! _**


	6. Chapter 5

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Five**

_Itachi chuckled bitterly to himself as he lifted the girl up and placed her on her bed. She clung on to him giving him no choice but to sleep here with her. He slid under the covers with her and pulled the fluffy blanket on top of them._

_"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll never let him hurt you again"_

Sakura woke up remembering the events that happened the night before. She cannot fathom why she had been acting like this, like a weak little puppy just because of mere words from a man who's nothing but a stranger to her. If her shishou was here she would have received a beating 'til she remembered who she was. She was no mere civilian, she was not weak, the apprentice of the Hokage of Konoha and she should not let a stupid bastard let her feel like she was anything less than what she was. She hopped of her bed with a triumphant smile on her face.

She made her bed which was different one she slept than the night before. This room had pale pink walls that had a cherry blossom tree mural, the furniture were all white and had dainty cherry blossom painted on them and the sun's light passed through the white curtain. It was brighter, homier and warmer room than the rest of the Uchiha manor which was mostly designed simplistically.

She walked towards the room connected to hers only to see all her clothes and some new ones were arranged like a personal boutique, her shoes and some new pairs that were her size were on the shelves and she found her jewelry were all in a beautiful safe that was opened by a remote control. After looking around her beautifully arranged walk in closet she proceeded to take a quick shower, she wore a simple ensemble that consisted of a black spaghetti strap crop top, loose emerald shorts and fluffy white bunny slippers.

She walked out of her room with her hair fixed into a waterfall-french braid and dark rimmed glasses, she looked well enough for her 'household' clothing standards. She walked into hallways and hallways and this labyrinth of a house wasn't helping her case. All she wanted was to eat breakfast, train a little and go jog outside or something.

"Ugh! Who the fuck thought it was wise to build this big house? Stupid manor, Stupid hallways, Stupid Sasuke. Stupid Uchihas. GAAAAH!" Sakura knelt down in the middle of the hallway and gave up. She looked up as she heard a sniffle.

"Tobi's not stupid" The boy who was about 3 or 4 years old scowled at her, his jade eyes tearing up and his lips quivering. He looked like he was really trying his hardest to not cry. "Tobi's a good boy"

"Oh, hunny. I didn't say Tobi was stupid" Sakura stood up and ran towards the boy and wrapped her arms around the little boy and carried him.

"But you said, Uchihas are Stupid and Tobi's an Uchiha." The little boy she know knew as Tobi pouted at her but nevertheless wrapped his small arms around her neck. "What is Cherry-chan looking for?"

"Well, I was looking for the kitchen" She smiled at him and his eyes widened, he started flailing in her arms wanting to be put back down on the floor. When she put him down on the floor she had heard him squeal out in delight and chanted 'Tobi knows, Tobi's a good boy' as he dragged her to the kitchen.

A little boy who was about 4 years old could go through this huge labyrinth of a house yet Sakura who is 20 years old, an ANBU from her village, the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage and the best medic nin in all fire country couldn't. It troubled her that a few days in this place have started to mess with her skills. She was pulled out from her thoughts when a little boy tugged gently on her right hand.

"Yes Tobi-chan?" She averted her emerald eyes at his jade eyes that were filled with hope and happiness. She knelt down in front of him to be able to look at him better.

"Anou, could you stay here forever?" He asked her to which she giggled to.

"I will be staying here forever, Tobi-chan" She answered as she put him in his high-chair and rolled the chair into place near the dining table. "Promise?" He asked again. "Yes, I promise"

Sakura proceeded to make some tomato soup, onigiri, and takoyaki balls. She cut up the food in small pieces and served it to the small boy who was poking his tomato soup. Tobi had been telling her about how he wants to be like his Grandpa,Tou-san and Uncles, a ninja. Tobi had been telling her stories and she was alarmed when the child stopped talking.

"Tou-san!" Tobi cheered as he flailed in his high-chair. She had wished it to be anyone but Sasuke, please kami-sama let it not be Sasuke. She slowly peered through her hair to look at the man who was walking towards the small child in his high chair. Her emerald eyes met onyx ones, they were warm not like the calculating ones of Sasuke.

She let out a sigh of relief and sat straight up. Her eyes widened at the man who actually had been Sasuke and he was smiling. He picked up the little boy who smiled at him in return. It took quite some time for Sakura to process that this sweet child was Sasuke's.

"Tobi-chan, were you bothering Sakura-san?" Sasuke did not even spare her a glance as he ruffled the little boy's hair who giggled in return. Tobi shook his head at his father and looked at Sakura.

"Noo, Tobi was a goodboy. Tobi helped Cherry-chan find the kitchen" Tobi smiled at Sakura. If Sasuke was this kind towards her, she reckon they could work maybe not as lovers but at least as friends. She stood up and cleaned up the dining table.

"Tobi-chan, you ready to go into town?" Sasuke asked the little boy in his arms who nodded back at him.

"Could Cherry-chan come?" Tobi smiled at his father and pointed at the pink haired girl who was at the foot of the stairs on her way up. Sasuke nodded at the boy who jumped out of his arms and chased after Sakura. Sasuke waited patiently for Tobi to go and get the girl who he was supposedly married to.

"Cherry-chan! Go with me and daddy?" Tobi asked as he was trying to drag the girl. It's not like she had a choice so she just followed the small Uchiha. Sasuke watched as he saw his son clinging on to the rosette girl's long legs. He chuckled softly at the sight only to receive a glare from the rosette haired female.

_"Well, Tobi-chan. Cherry-chan is your kaa-san"_

_**Author's Note: Ooops~ Hahaha. Random twist, this chapter was not originally like this. It isn't even remotely close to the one I wrote the other day. My computer had died so it killed my file with it and when I rewrote it, this came out.(: Read, review, follow and favorite!**_

**_REVIEWERS-_**

**_SasuSaku246 - As soon as I can. :D_**

**_Ilikeitbut - I'm sorry if you couldn't understand some parts. I do have a beta reader though, I'll try to write better. (: Thanks for the review dear._**

**_Piru - Soon dear, soon. ;)_**

**_meriamdz - I can neither confirm nor deny the pairing of this story. Hahah! Thanks for the review :D_**

**_Cherrybomb-liv - You'll survive. ;D Hahahah_**

**_Jazz - No problem hun! Thanks for the review._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Six**

_"Tou-san!" Tobi cheered as he flailed in his high-chair. She had wished it to be anyone but Sasuke, please kami-sama let it not be Sasuke. She slowly peered through her hair to look at the man who was walking towards the small child in his high chair. Her emerald eyes met onyx ones, they were warm not like the calculating ones of Sasuke._

_She let out a sigh of relief and sat straight up. Her eyes widened at the man who actually had been Sasuke and he was smiling. He picked up the little boy who smiled at him in return. It took quite some time for Sakura to process that this sweet child was Sasuke's._

_"Tobi-chan, were you bothering Sakura-san?" Sasuke did not even spare her a glance as he ruffled the little boy's hair who giggled in return. Tobi shook his head at his father and looked at Sakura._

_"Noo, Tobi was a goodboy. Tobi helped Cherry-chan find the kitchen" Tobi smiled at Sakura. If Sasuke was this kind towards her, she reckon they could work maybe not as lovers but at least as friends. She stood up and cleaned up the dining table._

_"Tobi-chan, you ready to go into town?" Sasuke asked the little boy in his arms who nodded back at him._

_"Could Cherry-chan come?" Tobi smiled at his father and pointed at the pink haired girl who was at the foot of the stairs on her way up. Sasuke nodded at the boy who jumped out of his arms and chased after Sakura. Sasuke waited patiently for Tobi to go and get the girl who he was supposedly married to._

_"Cherry-chan! Go with me and daddy?" Tobi asked as he was trying to drag the girl. It's not like she had a choice so she just followed the small Uchiha. Sasuke watched as he saw his son clinging on to the rosette girl's long legs. He chuckled softly at the sight only to receive a glare from the rosette haired female._

_"Well, Tobi-chan. Cherry-chan is your kaa-san"_

Sakura's heart pounded so hard she could hear it. She watched the young boy's jade eyes widen at the sudden revelation done by his father, she fought the urge to gape openly at the sudden realization that she is technically the mother of this young child. Tobi's shocked expression turned into a happy one and Sasuke gave Sakura a look that said 'Play along'.

"Kaa-chan?" Tobi looked up at the girl with hopeful eyes. He had a grin plastered on his face as soon as she nodded at him, she was at a loss for words so she opted to just nod. "Kaa-chan!" Tobi cheered as he asked Sasuke to pick him up which he did.

"Kaa-chan, you know Tobi missed you even if Tobi never met you! Tou-san told Tobi that kaa-chan left cause she had a loooooooooooooooong mission. Tobi didn't know Kaa-chan was a very pretty ninja, Kaa-chan, did you know Tobi wants to be a ninja? Tobi wants to be stronger than Tou-san, Ouji-sama, Tachi-chan and Shisui-baka! Tobi wants to protect Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan, you know Tobi loves you? Do you love Tobi, Kaa-chan?" The little boy ranted as he was being carried throughout the city by his father.

"Hai Tobi-chan, Kaa-chan loves you" Sakura smiled warmly at him giving him a chaste kiss on his chubby cheeks. The walk was quite peaceful and calming, they looked like a perfect and happy family. Tobi would continuously tell stories, Sakura would answer him with giggles and warm smiles while Sasuke answered with his usual Uchiha ways with the 'Hn's and 'Aa's. The villagers watched the three as the walked towards the park.

"Look at that, such a beautiful family." Sakura heard them whisper and looked at herself and what she calls now her 'two boys'. Tobi leaned to Sakura to kiss her cheek, he had wanted a mother for so long and he was taking advantage of her being here with him.

"Awwwe, That is just precious!" Tobi smiled as he heard the villagers talking about him, he loved the attention and he wanted all of them to see his very pretty mommy and very strong daddy. He beamed at the villagers and waved at them.

"Look at him, he's waving at us. Such a cute baby" Sasuke chuckled at the small child's antics. It was nice seeing Tobi really happy.

"If I had a child, I wish he'd be as cute as him" The villagers cooed at the small family which was taking a stroll towards the park.

"Their baby is so cute, he has his father's face but his mother's eyes" Tobi had heard this comment and proceeded to cup Sakura's face in his small hands to look at her eyes. Tobi visibly beamed when he saw that his mother had the same eyes at him.

"TOU-SAN, YOU SEE! I HAVE KAA-CHAN'S EYES!" Tobi was ecstatic as Sasuke nodded to confirm it. Sakura was awestruck at the little boy who had easily crept his way into her heart. Maybe her life here would be bearable since he's here.

The three spent the entire day playing in the park. The two adults had forgotten the events in the nights before and spent their day focusing on the little bundle of energy who was now tired and sleepy. Sakura smiled at the little boy who made his way towards her with sleepy jade eyes and fighting a yawn.

"Tired?" Sakura asked and the boy shook his head 'no' but was slowly swaying and slowly succumbing to sleep. She carried the boy in his arms and Sasuke watched the encounter between his son and the rosette woman who was forced into his life. The walk home was in an awkward silence, the two refused to utter a word to each other and with Tobi asleep they had found no reason to interact or be pleasant with each other.

They tucked the little boy into his bed and walked together towards the kitchen. The eerie silence made Sakura quite uncomfortable. They reached the dining area and Sakura went and heated the tomato soup she made earlier, she served it to herself and to Sasuke who took it without uttering even a thanks.

"A 'thank you' would be nice" Sakura muttered under her breath which didn't go unheard by Sasuke, he snapped up to glare at her and she just rolled her eyes at Sasuke's attempt to intimidate her. That's so not gonna happen.

"You're annoying" Sasuke scowled at the girl and continued to eat his soup.

"You're a jackass" Sakura smirked triumphantly as she saw Sasuke snarling. 'I bet no one has ever talked back at you like that, huh jackass?' Inner Sakura was cheering and doing a victory dance. Her Inner stopped as she felt the murdering aura around the boy who was trying to keep from killing his wife.

"You better learn to control your mouth, it could get you killed" Sasuke warned the girl who seem to not give a shit what he said. This girl wasn't the same girl the two nights before she was fiercer, more stubborn, and braver. It kind of made her look at her differently, he kind of respected her now.

"How about you control you tendency to be a dickhead and I might consider controlling my mouth?" Sakura smirked at him and her voice laced with sarcasm. His eyes widened at the girl's sudden boldness, 'where the fuck did she pull all these courage out?' was what his mind repeated like a broken record.

"You're anno-" Sasuke frowned that he was cut off by this foolish girl.

"Annoying, yes. I know. Tell me something I don't know" Sakura rolled her emerald eyes at the man and brought her dish towards the sink to wash it. She knew she was pushing buttons and crossing an imaginary line by cutting him off but right now she just did not give a damn anymore.

"Weak" Sasuke snarled at her and before he could stand up his chair he was slammed into the wall and he saw the girl with her arm extended. He saw a dent in the wall and he saw cracks. He felt a few of his ribs have cracked and he saw red, blood was trailing down his face from his head.

"That will teach you to not mess with me!" Sakura huffed off as she made her way back to her room, she closed the door with a loud slam. He saw some of the hinges loosened and he steadied himself up. He frowned as he replayed the happening earlier, it was to fast for him to remember.

He couldn't believe it, she landed a hit on him.

_**Author's Note: Asskicking, SAKURA STYLE! Hahah, I've enjoyed thiiis too much. I've been updating like a Ferrari and hopefully it continues that way. I've been inspired for about 2 days sooo. :D Read, Review, follow and Favorite!**_

_**REVIEWERS - **_

_**Amazed - BWAHAH, Yeah. I know. I never planned that to happen buuut Tobi wanted in soo. :D We shall find out soon, soon.. bwahahah. Thanks for the review! :D**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Seven**

_"A 'thank you' would be nice" Sakura muttered under her breath which didn't go unheard by Sasuke, he snapped up to glare at her and she just rolled her eyes at Sasuke's attempt to intimidate her. That's so not gonna happen._

_"You're annoying" Sasuke scowled at the girl and continued to eat his soup._

_"You're a jackass" Sakura smirked triumphantly as she saw Sasuke snarling. 'I bet no one has ever talked back at you like that, huh jackass?' Inner Sakura was cheering and doing a victory dance. Her Inner stopped as she felt the murdering aura around the boy who was trying to keep from killing his wife._

_"You better learn to control your mouth, it could get you killed" Sasuke warned the girl who seem to not give a shit what he said. This girl wasn't the same girl the two nights before she was fiercer, more stubborn, and braver. It kind of made her look at her differently, he kind of respected her now._

_"How about you control you tendency to be a dickhead and I might consider controlling my mouth?" Sakura smirked at him and her voice laced with sarcasm. His eyes widened at the girl's sudden boldness, 'where the fuck did she pull all these courage out?' was what his mind repeated like a broken record._

_"You're anno-" Sasuke frowned that he was cut off by this foolish girl._

_"Annoying, yes. I know. Tell me something I don't know" Sakura rolled her emerald eyes at the man and brought her dish towards the sink to wash it. She knew she was pushing buttons and crossing an imaginary line by cutting him off but right now she just did not give a damn anymore._

_"Weak" Sasuke snarled at her and before he could stand up his chair he was slammed into the wall and he saw the girl with her arm extended. He saw a dent in the wall and he saw cracks. He felt a few of his ribs have cracked and he saw red, blood was trailing down his face from his head._

_"That will teach you to not mess with me!" Sakura huffed off as she made her way back to her room, she closed the door with a loud slam. He saw some of the hinges loosened and he steadied himself up. He frowned as he replayed the happening earlier, it was to fast for him to remember._

_He couldn't believe it, she landed a hit on him._

Sakura was sitting on her bed with a triumphant smile plastered on her face. The adrenaline rush that she felt after her fist connected with his oh so beautiful jaw, the sickening crack made her feel as if she was alive. The sadistic side of her was overthrowing her medic side who made her feel a tiny bit guilty about breaking his jaw and probably his ribs.

She contemplated on whether she should apologize and heal him or just forget that ever happened, she chose the latter she defended it with a line that said 'He deserved it'. Sakura laid in her bed, she closed her eyes for a bit and decided to calm herself. A soft knock was heard on her door and she opens it to see a little boy with spiky raven locks who was looking up at with teary jade eyes. Her heart broke at the scene of the young boy with a small rabbit in his arms sniffling.

He was shaking a bit, the young boy looked absolutely terrified. Sakura knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around the little boy. He sobbed as he hugged her back, he was unbelievably quiet. Whatever he dreamt about or saw would have shook him so bad.

"Ka-a, Kaa-, kaa-, Kaa-ch-, Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan" He stuttered and had such a hard time forming words. He bit his lower lip and tried to wipe of the tears on his face with his stuffed bunny. She carried him and sat on the bed with Tobi on her lap and she traced circles on his back.

"What's wrong dear?" Sakura kissed his hand, and his cheeks. She sighed as the boy continued to hiccup in her arms. He looked so sad, and so heartbroken that it killed her. This little boy that she had already accepted as her own looked like he had witness the murder of someone, she sighed bitterly as she shook of the memory of her parents murder which happened right in front of her eyes.

"Tou-san, tou-san.. He.. He's deaaaaaaaaaaaaad" Tobi wailed as he said the word dead. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Sakura's eyes widened, she couldn't have, she didn't punch him that hard. She was alarmed at the news her son brought her. Did she kill him? Was she the reason for Tobi's unhappy state?

"Let's look at Tou-san okay? He's strong and stubborn. He won't die, okay?" Sakura assured herself more than anyone else. She took a deep breath and sighed as she lifted the boy into her arms. They walked towards Sasuke's room and Sakura was praying to Kami-sama to not let her husband be dead, please Kami-sama.

"Sasuke" She called as he saw his bloody form on the bed, he was breathing evenly which signified that he was asleep. He was sleeping on a white bed covered in his own blood, this idiot didn't even bother getting healed before he dozed off. She scowled at the figure and Tobi started to wail again.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he opened them to see the rosette woman scowling and his son who was wailing in her arms. He stared at his son, silently asking her what was wrong with him.

"He thought you were dead" Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and placed one hand on her hip. She placed the young Uchiha down and proceeded to heal Sasuke's injuries. Tobi watched curiously, he was amazed at how he saw his father's torn skin seem to tie itself back together. Tobi poked the places which was earlier injured, it might not be broken or scarred but it was still tender, with every poke Sasuke fought the urge to flinch.

Sakura looked amused at the situation. She sat at the end of the bed watching the father-son duo who seemed to be challenging each other. Little Tobi had a smug smirk on his face as he jabbed his thumb at his father's ribs while Sasuke kept an uninterested and nonchalant face. After about an hour of poking his father, Tobi had given up since he wasn't getting the reaction that he wanted.

"You're boring, Chichi-ue" Tobi moved towards Sakura and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. He sat on her lap and wrapped his tiny arms around her and nuzzled her. Sasuke chuckled at his child's antics and rolled his eyes at Sakura who mouthed 'He likes me better than you'.

Sakura had felt as if they were a real family even if it was just because of this small child in her arms. She had seen a different side of Sasuke, a sweet, caring, loving, arrogant, sarcastic and kind side opposed to his normal nonchalant, stupid, arrogant, prideful, cold, unfeeling and violent side. She liked him better this way and she doesn't dare say it but, she might even start to like him not just as a friend but someone who she could eventually love.

Her eyes softened as she looked at him. He was undeniably handsome, she had never admitted it to herself. He had the body of a God, it was lean and not too muscular and lastly he was kind. Even if it was just toward his child, he was considerably kind. He knew how to love, he loved Tobi very much and she could see that. Sakura fell asleep in the bed with Tobi in her arms and Sasuke by her side. The three had succumbed to sleep after a long day.

If you hadn't looked through the cracks, you'd think they were the perfect family.

_**Author's Note: I think this is my 4th chapter today? Oh Gosh, I'm on fire-ish. If you miss Itachi don't worry he'll be back. He's kind of busy working on a case with Fugaku.(HINT HINT). Mikoto-san is out with her girlfriends so yeah. Andddd you know the line, Read, Review, follow and Favorite! :D**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

**_SameReviewer -Hai there person too lazy to log in. :D I am a tease, winky face. I have been writing and posting like a mad man. I have no ideaaaa~ That is a keen observation, young padawan. I did about 4 chapters in one day. o_o I love you too in like the most nonsexual waaaayy~ No problem and Thanks for the revieww!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Eight**

_"Sasuke" She called as he saw his bloody form on the bed, he was breathing evenly which signified that he was asleep. He was sleeping on a white bed covered in his own blood, this idiot didn't even bother getting healed before he dozed off. She scowled at the figure and Tobi started to wail again._

_"What are you doing here?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he opened them to see the rosette woman scowling and his son who was wailing in her arms. He stared at his son, silently asking her what was wrong with him._

_"He thought you were dead" Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and placed one hand on her hip. She placed the young Uchiha down and proceeded to heal Sasuke's injuries. Tobi watched curiously, he was amazed at how he saw his father's torn skin seem to tie itself back together. Tobi poked the places which was earlier injured, it might not be broken or scarred but it was still tender, with every poke Sasuke fought the urge to flinch._

_Sakura looked amused at the situation. She sat at the end of the bed watching the father-son duo who seemed to be challenging each other. Little Tobi had a smug smirk on his face as he jabbed his thumb at his father's ribs while Sasuke kept an uninterested and nonchalant face. After about an hour of poking his father, Tobi had given up since he wasn't getting the reaction that he wanted._

_"You're boring, Chichi-ue" Tobi moved towards Sakura and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. He sat on her lap and wrapped his tiny arms around her and nuzzled her. Sasuke chuckled at his child's antics and rolled his eyes at Sakura who mouthed 'He likes me better than you'._

_Sakura had felt as if they were a real family even if it was just because of this small child in her arms. She had seen a different side of Sasuke, a sweet, caring, loving, arrogant, sarcastic and kind side opposed to his normal nonchalant, stupid, arrogant, prideful, cold, unfeeling and violent side. She liked him better this way and she doesn't dare say it but, she might even start to like him not just as a friend but someone who she could eventually love._

_Her eyes softened as she looked at him. He was undeniably handsome, she had never admitted it to herself. He had the body of a God, it was lean and not too muscular and lastly he was kind. Even if it was just toward his child, he was considerably kind. He knew how to love, he loved Tobi very much and she could see that. Sakura fell asleep in the bed with Tobi in her arms and Sasuke by her side. The three had succumbed to sleep after a long day._

_If you hadn't looked through the cracks, you'd think they were the perfect family._

Sakura had woken up early in the morning when she heard swishes and 'thwack'ing sounds. She looked at her 'new family' and shrugged Tobi's arm off. She had crept out quietly as she looked for the source of the noise. She pressed her ear towards a door where the sound got louder, she was sure this was the right door. The sound reminded her of Kunais embedding themselves on a dummy rather harshly. She knocked quietly and when the door was not opened, she let herself in.

Her eyes met a topless form of Uchiha Itachi, sweat cascading down his delicious abs. The cuts and ripples on his body was making her mouth water, she had to remind herself that she was a married woman and that this was her 'brother-in-law'. Brother-in-law or not, she couldn't help staring from his protruding collarbones to his lean pectorals to his abs that were carved by Gods and towards his hipbones and the v that lead to his groin area.

'Oh Kami-sama' Inner Sakura was having an intense nosebleed and was urging Sakura to 'jump his bones already'. Itachi watched the girl who was shamelessly ogling his body, he was quite used to it but seeing her do it gave him a boost to his ego. Her face was beet red and she looked like she was gonna explode, she had been ogling the body of her husband's brother.

"Like what you see?" Itachi offered the girl a warm smile and chuckled as she snapped her head instantly away to the opposite direction. Sakura felt the man stride towards her, she could feel her heartbeat get faster and louder with every step. She was quite surprised he could not hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Good morning Itachi-kun" Sakura whispered as she looked down at her feet. She had no idea to save herself from the earlier events, she had stripped him naked with her eyes and probably had raped his body with the same eyes. Itachi tapped her shoulder and she turned to only be face to face with him. The gap between them was so small their nose were on the verge of touching.

Sakura looked at his lips, at his delicious-looking lips, that had once claimed hers. Itachi noticed her staring at his lips and decided to kiss her. He pressed his thin lips on to her pouty ones tenderly, the kiss felt different to both of them, like it had some kind of spark they've never felt with anyone else.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as Itachi wrapped his around her slender waist. Their lips moved fluidly against one another, Itachi lowered his hands to her ass and he gave it a squeeze causing her to gasp into his mouth. He darted his tongue out to taste her every bit of her warm cavern, her tongue shyly rubbed against his and explored his mouth. The two broke for air and stared at each other with jaded eyes both of them panting heavily.

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked as she was still panting for air. That kiss took the wind out of her system, both literally and metaphorically. Their arms were still around each other when she looked up at him with expectant eyes.

"I've been with Otou-san working on a case" Itachi explained as he leaned down to kiss her nose lightly to which she giggled.

"How is it going?" She leaned towards him resting her head on his chest.

"No leads so far, it's quite frustrating" Itachi smiled as he watched the girl in his arms close her eyes. "Tired?" he asked the petite woman to which she muttered an 'mhm'. She felt herself slowly succumbing into unconsciousness and slowly falling limp in his arms. He carried her towards his room and laid in bed with the girl. He had finally done something he regretted in his life, it was giving up this precious cherry blossom to his no-good brother who only treated her badly. He watched her sleeping figure snuggle closer to him and he sighed happily. This girl would be the death of him.

Unbeknownst to both of them a pair of onyx eyes were watching everything they had done. The owner of this onyx eyes snarled as he watched Itachi's sleeping form with his arms around Sakura. He could not believe her, she had been such a great actress. He felt his own chakra spike up dangerously as his anger racked his entire body.

The couple in the bed snapped up at the feeling of the sudden spike of chakra, to their shock they had seen him, the angry man with onyx eyes that bled red. You could feel the murderous aura in the air, Sakura had suddenly felt so dirty. She had been what Sasuke called her before a 'whore', she had been fraternizing with these Uchiha boys shamelessly and to see the man's angry form turn around and march off made Sakura jump off the bed and chased after him.

Itachi was left in the bed, he sighed sadly. This was one thing he had not gotten first at, one thing he could never be first at. He may have turned into an ANBU at 13 but dealing with girls was a whole different thing, it was difficult specially that he knew he could never have her. He had pressed his eyes closed and tried to shake off the ordeal he placed himself into willingly.

Sakura chased after the man who was stomping off like a child. She had not gotten a chance to explain to herself, her logical side leaving and her emotional-driven side taken over. 'What would I tell him anyway? Hey, Yeah I made out with Itachi cause I woke up early and he looked delicious topless?' Inner Sakura argued with Outer.

"Let me explain" Sakura was panting this guy was pretty fast. He was still clearly pissed off since he would not even turn around to look at her but at least he had stopped, maybe he'd listen to what she was going to say.

"You know what Sakura, I like you. I really do like you! I may not be the best guy yet I am actually trying. I can't beat Itachi at most things and you're someone I do not absolutely want to lose to him. Sakura, you come in here making me feel a whole lot of different things that I have never felt with anyone else. You are like the light at the end of the tunnel for me, you give me hope. Hope that there's another side and hope that I could succeed. Sakura, I can't believe you could do this" The man's head dropped down to look at the floor and she could see tear drops that were falling on the cement.

The rain had started to pour and mask his tears. She felt like a bad person, she had been playing with him, with them. She had hurt them without knowing, her loving nature was her downfall, wasn't it? Her eyes filled with tears and she ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug. He still wouldn't face her afraid that if he did, his anger would all disappear. He could feel her hiccuping behind him and he fought the urge to take her inside, hug her, and tell her that everything's going to be alright.

"I'm sorry" She chanted, she buried her face on his back and cried on the Uchiha Clan en-sigma that was sewn there. "I'm Sorry, S-"

_**Author's Note: 5th Chapter today, I can't believe it. . I need a life. Hmmm, who is the 'S' guy that caught her make out session with Itachi. Who could it be? Any guesses? Read, Review, Follow and Favorite :D**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**Cherrybomb-liv - YES TOBI-CHAN! Thanks for reviewiing!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Nine**

_Sakura chased after the man who was stomping off like a child. She had not gotten a chance to explain to herself, her logical side leaving and her emotional-driven side taken over. 'What would I tell him anyway? Hey, Yeah I made out with Itachi cause I woke up early and he looked delicious topless?' Inner Sakura argued with Outer._

_"Let me explain" Sakura was panting this guy was pretty fast. He was still clearly pissed off since he would not even turn around to look at her but at least he had stopped, maybe he'd listen to what she was going to say._

_"You know what Sakura, I like you. I really do like you! I may not be the best guy yet I am actually trying. I can't beat Itachi at most things and you're someone I do not absolutely want to lose to him. Sakura, you come in here making me feel a whole lot of different things that I have never felt with anyone else. You are like the light at the end of the tunnel for me, you give me hope. Hope that there's another side and hope that I could succeed. Sakura, I can't believe you could do this" The man's head dropped down to look at the floor and she could see tear drops that were falling on the cement._

_The rain had started to pour and mask his tears. She felt like a bad person, she had been playing with him, with them. She had hurt them without knowing, her loving nature was her downfall, wasn't it? Her eyes filled with tears and she ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug. He still wouldn't face her afraid that if he did, his anger would all disappear. He could feel her hiccuping behind him and he fought the urge to take her inside, hug her, and tell her that everything's going to be alright._

_"I'm sorry" She chanted, she buried her face on his back and cried on the Uchiha Clan en-sigma that was sewn there. "I'm Sorry, S-"_

"Shisui-kun" Sakura frowned, she had been sending him the wrong message unintentionally. She had not want it to be like this, he was a good friend yet she did not see him as a lover. She reached out to him and turned him to face her. What she saw made her heart shatter in her chest, Shisui's onyx eyes filled with unshed tears, his slim nose red and his lips chapped and bleeding, he was shaking badly in her arms.

"Shisui-kun, I'm so sorry.. I've been selfish.. I did not mean to hurt you. I do not want to hurt you, please Shisui-kun" Sakura felt tears well up her eyes as she held the man closer to her form. The rain was still pelting down in large drops but was ignored by the two who were already soaked to the bown with rain water. Shisui looked up at her and his pitiful onyx eyes met her guilt-filled emerald ones, he tried to talk but his voice came out quite desperate sounding, his pleading was breaking her so bad.

"Sakura-chan, please.. Why not me? Why him? Can't it be me?" Shisui broke down and his knees buckled beneath him. He crashed down and buried his neck at the junction of her throat. She could feel hot tears drop on her neck and his warm erratic breath on her jugular. Seeing the ever-so-cheerful boy break down in front of her broke her heart, she had not meant to hurt him. "I can be whatever you want Sakura-chan, please. Try to love me, please."

She stroked his short raven hair that was in a complete disarray. She held him and let the man cry in her arms when his breath evened out she noticed he had fallen asleep. His beautiful tear stained looked peaceful now, she remembered how his face contorted in pain earlier. She sighed and slowly continued to stroke his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Shisui-kun.. I had given you the wrong message but I don't want to lose you. In the three days I've been here you made me feel most welcomed, you made my life here bearable. I guess it was my mistake to long for companionship, friendship, love and warmth from someone knowing that my own husband won't ever be capable of that. I'm so sorry, Shisui-kun" She pressed her warm lips on his forehead and sighed. She felt guilt washing over her entire body as she continued to watch him.

'Kami-sama, I am such a terrible person. The warmth, care, happiness and kindness I get from Shisui and the love, kisses and intimacy I get from Itachi, I didn't mean to be so selfish, Is longing for love really that bad of a thing to do? By being with Itachi, I hurt Shisui and Tobi, by being with Shisui, I hurt Itachi and Tobi, but by being with Sasuke, I hurt not only Shisui and Itachi but also myself.' She cried silently as she watched his peaceful face.

"I'm so sorry, Shisui-kun. I'm so sorry for being so selfish" She cried harder as she cupped his face lightly. "I don't deserve your love, I don't deserve anyone's love..."

To the people watching, the sight was completely heartbreaking. The crying girl ,who was sitting on the patio floor with an unconscious man on her lap, looked like she was crying her heart out. The 2 pairs of onyx eyes watching the scene felt the same kind of grief for the girl, even if one of them more than the other, they both did not like watching her slowly break.

Itachi walked to his room and his want to disappear into thin air was quite evident. In pursuing who he loves, he was hurting his best friend and probably his brother. If he had not been an Uchiha he would also be bawling his eyes out like Sakura. He sighed sadly as he remembered the crying girl in the rain, her long pink hair was darker and duller in colour and it clung onto her skin, she was pale and her eyes were swollen from the crying she'd been doing. He couldn't help blaming himself, he had decided to go to the Otokage and ask for a really long mission to clear his head.

Sasuke frowned at the weak girl who was sitting in the rain with his unconscious cousin. She did not deserve the Uchiha name for she was not only physically weak but emotionally weak, this girl was ruining his family's name and honor. She was such a burden, he snarled. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched the girl wail in front of his manor, she was destroying his family's respectable image by wailing out in the open for everyone to see, was this bitch doing this on purpose?

If it weren't for Tobi, he would have 'accidentally' unsheathe his katana and 'accidentally' put it through her chest. His hatred for the girl was immeasurable, she was weak, physically and emotionally, she was stupid, she was driven by emotions, she clung unto bonds, she was a crowd-pleaser, and she was the complete opposite of what he grew up to believe a kunoichi is.

She did not only shame his clan in his eyes but she also shamed the title 'Kunoichi'. She did not deserve that title and when he turns Otokage his first plan was to strip her of the honorable title and seal the girl's chakra, she'll be as useless and pathetic as he believed without her perfect chakra control.

Sasuke decided to put a stop to her stupidity by walking outside, a scowl plastered on his face. He lifted his cousin with one hand and dragged the rosette by her long hair with another. The scene looked utterly disturbing for the villagers who were watching them.

Sasuke's eyes were bleeding a dangerous red while he fisted the girl's long pink locks with his right hand. He dragged her by her hair ignoring her screams of pain and protest, he tugged harder when he felt her struggling. He placed his cousin, Shisui, on the sofa gently and threw Sakura down to the tiles like she was an unwanted piece of trash.

He looked at her with hateful red eyes and snarled at her crying form that was surrounded by a puddle of the girl's blood. He walked towards her head and placed his foot on her neck. He had every intention to end this bitch right then and there, her emerald eyes widened at his action. She tried to pry his foot that was pressing harshly on her wind pipe, Sasuke's mouth twisted into a sadistic and cruel smile that Sakura had never seen. She knew then and there that she was gonna die.

The lack of oxygen was getting to her she was turning an unhealthy shade of purple. He knew she was near to succumbing to death and he pressed harder, the girl was still struggling but had weakened. She was gonna fall unconscious soon. Maybe she'll stop being a pain after this or better yet she stops being alive.

"Tou-san.." A small voice called, the child's onyx eyes widened at the sight of his father killing his mother. He could not believe it. Tears fell down his chubby cheeks rapidly and he ran of into the direction of his mother's room. "I HATE YOU!" Sasuke turned to see that the little boy had been watching him turn into a monster, he removed his foot from her neck and stared at the girl who had been laying limp for a few minutes in her own blood.

He was a monster and he had done this to a girl who did nothing but accept him and take care of his child like it was hers and the worst part was he had not regret any of his actions. He turned and ran after the boy who locked himself in the rosette's room.

_**Author's Note: HAHAHA, you guys. All of you got the guess wrooooong~ Author wins. I'll be gloating pretty badly for quite a while. I love how a lot of you are quite sure of their answer. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! :D**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**Jazz -Hahah, I may or may not be a guy. Sakura isn't playing them, Mr. S was just getting the wrong Idea. I'm glad you liked it but Sakura is as faithful as can be. Well even if she did cheat, it wasn't as if their marriage was nothing but a piece of paper. ANYWAY! Thanks for the review hun! :)**_

_**PinkyPinkyPinky - Thanks dear. I shall go into an uploading spree again (:**_

_**Nerd94 - Ooooops, it's not Sasuke. HAHA. (: Thanks for the review**_

_**ProjXPsyClone - Hai Lazy Reviewer Person who finally logged in! (Your username's hard to type) Who is the mother? Hmmm. ;D Maybe Sasuke is a flower and he can reproduce asexually? Awe, You got both guesses wrong. My updating like a madman and your reading and reviewing like a madman is like PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER in a totally nonsexual way.**_

_**Piru - Tobi seemed to act like a little child sooooo why not? HAHA. Thanks for the review again dear! :D It's not Sasuke ;) The conflicts with them will run long, I am quite the feminist and douchebags like Mr. Uchiha Sasuke deserve to be hurt badly before getting forgiven. ( HINT HINT) This is gonna have a sequel sooo it wont end soon. :D**_

_**DiizGiirlJess - OOH, Long review! Thanks for the review dear, it meant a whole lot to me. Your guess is wrong sorry. :D I shall update really really fast.**_

_**Cherrybomb-liv - THANKS DEARIE! :D**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Ten**

_Sasuke decided to put a stop to her stupidity by walking outside, a scowl plastered on his face. He lifted his cousin with one hand and dragged the rosette by her long hair with another. The scene looked utterly disturbing for the villagers who were watching them._

_Sasuke's eyes were bleeding a dangerous red while he fisted the girl's long pink locks with his right hand. He dragged her by her hair ignoring her screams of pain and protest, he tugged harder when he felt her struggling. He placed his cousin, Shisui, on the sofa gently and threw Sakura down to the tiles like she was an unwanted piece of trash._

_He looked at her with hateful red eyes and snarled at her crying form that was surrounded by a puddle of the girl's blood. He walked towards her head and placed his foot on her neck. He had every intention to end this bitch right then and there, her emerald eyes widened at his action. She tried to pry his foot that was pressing harshly on her wind pipe, Sasuke's mouth twisted into a sadistic and cruel smile that Sakura had never seen. She knew then and there that she was gonna die._

_The lack of oxygen was getting to her she was turning an unhealthy shade of purple. He knew she was near to succumbing to death and he pressed harder, the girl was still struggling but had weakened. She was gonna fall unconscious soon. Maybe she'll stop being a pain after this or better yet she stops being alive._

_"Tou-san.." A small voice called, the child's onyx eyes widened at the sight of his father killing his mother. He could not believe it. Tears fell down his chubby cheeks rapidly and he ran of into the direction of his mother's room. "I HATE YOU!" Sasuke turned to see that the little boy had been watching him turn into a monster, he removed his foot from her neck and stared at the girl who had been laying limp for a few minutes in her own blood._

_He was a monster and he had done this to a girl who did nothing but accept him and take care of his child like it was hers and the worst part was he had not regret any of his actions. He turned and ran after the boy who locked himself in the rosette's room._

Sasuke frowned as he made his way outside Sakura's door, he had left the unconscious girl that was laying in her own blood to follow his son who had seen the whole thing. He knocked and pressed his ear on the white coloured door.

"Tobi-chan" Sasuke called as he knocked a bit harder now, he can hear his son's attempts to stop crying and his son's miserable failing at that department. "Tobi-chan"

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU" Tobi wailed from the inside and banged on the door. The little boy had just watched his father crush the life out of his mother, he had seen his mother laying in her own blood unconscious, and the worst part was he had seen his father, the person he called his hero, turn into a monster right in front of his eyes. Sasuke knew his son was upset, he had stopped referring to himself in third person and the evident hate that was in his voice was a dead giveaway.

"Tobi, It's okay. It's Tou-san" Sasuke tried again. When his son had said he hated him, it made his heart clench painfully. Everyone could loath him all they want, could tell him harsh words of hate but this little boy,who he loved dearly, was someone who he had always expected to love him and look up to him no matter what.

"No.. I don't have a Tou-san" Tobi whispered as he slumped in front of the door. He pressed his knees to his chest and sobbed quietly. Sasuke's eyes widened at what his son had said and he felt as if his world was crumbling right in front of his eyes. He sat down outside the room and he continued to call Tobi who decided to not answer him and ignore his calls.

It angered him even more at Sakura. That bitch, she had destroyed his relationship with his son. He stomped angrily back to Sakura who had just woken up. The tomoes in his eyes spun dangerously as he neared his target. On his way to her he had pulled out his katana and decided he'd end this bitch, then and there. The way his eyes stared at her was like a predator that has locked its gaze on its prey.

Sakura shuffled backwards on the slippery floor trying to get away from him. Her eyes were as wide as a deer in the headlights . When Tobi heard his father had stopped knocking and calling his name he felt as if something bad was going to happen, he ran straight of his room towards the living area to see his tou-san with a katana that was raised in the air and is angled towards his kaa-chan's chest.

Tobi ran in front of Sakura with his arms spread out. His eyes bled red and his lips curled into a very unhappy scowl. Sasuke dropped his Katana to the ground and reached out to touch Tobi's shoulder. The little boy shook the hand off his shoulder harshly and faced his mother, he placed his small hands on the sides of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Tobi's a bad boy, Tobi couldn't protect Kaa-chan" Tobi whispered as he wrapped his arms around the woman who hugged him back. The young boy hiccuped as he tightened his hold on his mother, he vowed to never let anyone hurt his kaa-chan specially his tou-san. Tobi raised his head to look at Sasuke and shoot him a cold glare before snuggling back into Sakura's arms tighter.

"No baby, Tobi's a good boy and Kaa-chan loves Tobi" Sakura smiled warmly at the boy and kissed his nose. Sasuke watched the exchange and was clearly unhappy that his own son ,who he brought up and cared for, turn his back on him and loved this girl more than he loved his own father.

"Tobi, come" Sasuke called and knelt down to look the crimson-eyed boy. He would have been prouder if this happened in another set of circumstances, his son who was 4 years old had activated his sharingan beating his uncle the 'Uchiha Prodigy' who activated his at the ripe age of 7. This little boy who was sneering at him with sharingan spinning dangerously was his son who did not recognized him as his father.

"You hurt Tobi's kaa-chan" Tobi snarled at Sasuke, anger evident in every word he uttered.

**_"Tobi will never forgive you, Sasuke" _**The young boy growled out not bothering to even spare the older Uchiha a glance. The words were embedded in his mind and repeated in his head like a broken record.

**_"Tobi will never forgive you, Sasuke" _**'Stop! Stop' Sasuke scowled as he gripped his head.

**_"Will never forgive you, Sasuke"_ **'Tobi' Sasuke screamed out in frustration and buried his face into his hands. He had finally noticed how much blood the girl was losing from the huge gash on the back of her head.

**_"Never forgive you" _**He could still hear his small voice growling at him and glaring at him with those crimson eyes he used to intimidate and kill those who crosses his path. The eyes he used on this girl as he tried to kill her.

**_"Never Forgive-" _**He was snapped out from his thoughts when he realized Tobi had started wailing again. Tobi looked at him begging him to help his mother, even if he did not look up at him, Tobi knew that Sasuke could help him to probably save his mother. The girl has fallen limp, cold and pale in the small boy's arms he knew she was still alive but if he wasn't touching her he'd think she was lifeless.

He could hear her faint heartbeat that slowed down. Her heartbeat came to a stop and Tobi's eyes widened as he tried to shake his mother awake, he started to wail into her, begging her to come back or take him with her. He does not care, he just wanted his kaa-chan back.

**"You did this"**

_**Author's Note: Ugh, I hate Sasuke so much right now. Who hates him too? It's my fault for writing this buuuut no regrets. Enjoy the chapter! Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! :D**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**Thabz4Life - I enjoy making cliffhangers too much. :D THANK YOU! I think I update too much -_- I shouldn't spoil you guys, hahah. I feel like a rich parent spoiling their only child. Here is the update you hoped for!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Eleven**

_Tobi ran in front of Sakura with his arms spread out. His eyes bled red and his lips curled into a very unhappy scowl. Sasuke dropped his Katana to the ground and reached out to touch Tobi's shoulder. The little boy shook the hand off his shoulder harshly and faced his mother, he placed his small hands on the sides of her face and kissed her forehead._

_"Tobi's a bad boy, Tobi couldn't protect Kaa-chan" Tobi whispered as he wrapped his arms around the woman who hugged him back. The young boy hiccuped as he tightened his hold on his mother, he vowed to never let anyone hurt his kaa-chan specially his tou-san. Tobi raised his head to look at Sasuke and shoot him a cold glare before snuggling back into Sakura's arms tighter._

_"No baby, Tobi's a good boy and Kaa-chan loves Tobi" Sakura smiled warmly at the boy and kissed his nose. Sasuke watched the exchange and was clearly unhappy that his own son ,who he brought up and cared for, turn his back on him and loved this girl more than he loved his own father._

_"Tobi, come" Sasuke called and knelt down to look the crimson-eyed boy. He would have been prouder if this happened in another set of circumstances, his son who was 4 years old had activated his sharingan beating his uncle the 'Uchiha Prodigy' who activated his at the ripe age of 7. This little boy who was sneering at him with sharingan spinning dangerously was his son who did not recognized him as his father._

_"You hurt Tobi's kaa-chan" Tobi snarled at Sasuke, anger evident in every word he uttered._

_**"Tobi will never forgive you, Sasuke" **__The young boy growled out not bothering to even spare the older Uchiha a glance. The words were embedded in his mind and repeated in his head like a broken record._

_**"Tobi will never forgive you, Sasuke" **__'Stop! Stop' Sasuke scowled as he gripped his head._

_**"Will never forgive you, Sasuke" **__'Tobi' Sasuke screamed out in frustration and buried his face into his hands. He had finally noticed how much blood the girl was losing from the huge gash on the back of her head._

_**"Never forgive you" **__He could still hear his small voice growling at him and glaring at him with those crimson eyes he used to intimidate and kill those who crosses his path. The eyes he used on this girl as he tried to kill her._

_**"Never Forgive-" **__He was snapped out from his thoughts when he realized Tobi had started wailing again. Tobi looked at him begging him to help his mother, even if he did not look up at him, Tobi knew that Sasuke could help him to probably save his mother. The girl has fallen limp, cold and pale in the small boy's arms he knew she was still alive but if he wasn't touching her he'd think she was lifeless._

_He could hear her faint heartbeat that slowed down. Her heartbeat came to a stop and Tobi's eyes widened as he tried to shake his mother awake, he started to wail into her, begging her to come back or take him with her. He does not care, he just wanted his kaa-chan back._

_**"You did this"**_

_S_asuke watched as his son gently placed the lifeless body of his mother down and ran to bang on his uncle Itachi's room. The child wailed as he banged on the door, and when it opened to a groggy looking Itachi Uchiha who was rubbing his eyes, the young Uchiha had wrapped his arms around his Uncle's strong legs.

"What's wrong Tobi?" Itachi yawned as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Kaa-chan.. She.. Kaa-chan!" The little boy wailed and when it had registered to Itachi that it was Sakura in trouble, he ran towards the living area to see a bloodied cold body of the love of his life. Itachi's eyes instantly bled red as he grabbed Sasuke into a choke hold.

"What did you do!? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Itachi had snapped, seeing her pink hair sprawled in thick clumps around her body, her pale skin stained with crimson, and her beautiful face contorted in pain. Upon hearing the commotion the Uchiha Matriarch had come down from her room to see the lifeless-looking body of her daughter-in-law, her grandson balling his eyes out and her older son choking the life of her younger son.

The people in the living area had not noticed the arrival of the said Matriarch. She was rarely unhappy or mad but when she was she had no problem showing it in the most painful way possible. Her loving and warm onyx eyes flashed red as she gritted her teeth.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Mikoto screamed as she went over to the rosette laying in her own pool of blood. She checked on the girl's pulse where she felt a slow and faint drumming of the blood in her system. She snapped her eyes at her two sons and growled out. "Help her!"

They brought Sakura to the Otogakure's hospital and the doctors have rushed to her side seeing that she was an Uchiha. Tobi and Mikoto never left the girl's side as they watched her heal. Her head trauma was far to great and would cause the girl a lot of pain so they had placed her under a medicine induced coma. They waited for her to completely heal which took 2 weeks and in those two weeks Tobi had never left his mother's side.

"Tobi-chan, You have to go home and rest!" Mikoto looked at the 4 year old who was clearly fatigued but stood strong and stubborn that he would stay with his mother because he wants to be the first person she sees when she wakes up.

"Kaa-chan needs Tobi, Tobi wants to be the first to see kaa-chan wake u-" Tobi said and was interrupted by a yawn which he had been trying to hold down.

"You're tired, Tobi-chan. Let's go home and after you rest we can play ninjas?" Sasuke smiled at the small boy who simply ignored him. This would have worked before but after the incident his own son had started to pretend he does not exist. Sasuke sighed and looked at the sleeping girl on the hospital bed with clear distaste.

"You have no right to look at her" Itachi snapped at Sasuke and Tobi nodded in agreement. The young boy walked over to his uncle and sat on Itachi's lap and nuzzled his uncle's chest. Sasuke looked down and placed his chin on top of his hands.

"Boys, play nice. I'll be going back home to get Sakura-chan a change of clothes and prepare her food for when she wakes up" Mikoto smiled as she waved at her boys.

"If she's gonna wake up" Sasuke muttered under his breath but it did not go unheard by all of the three other Uchihas in the room. He received a cold and menacing glare from both Mikoto and Itachi but what shocked him most was Tobi's dark look at him and his animal-like snarl.

"She's gonna wake up" Tobi growled out. The four year old's eyes bled red and the tomoes of his sharingan spun dangerously as he glared at Sasuke.

"Tachi-chan come, let's get Sakura-chan some flowers." Mikoto ushered Itachi to come with her and when he was gonna protest he received a cold look which instantly got him to stand up and go with her. Tobi's eyes went back to their soft and cheerful jade eyes when he looked at his mother, he sat himself on the hospital bed and kissed his mother's cheeks.

"Kaa-chan, Tobi misses you. You know, Tobi's been a good boy and Tobi's doing good in the academy. Tobi's been here for um.. this many days." Tobi held out all ten of his small fingers as he explained. "Kaa-chan, Wake up soon okay? _Teme_ said you are not gonna wake up but I know you will. Kaa-chan is strong, she's very pretty too. Kaa-chan, Tobi loves you" The little boy had leaned into his arms and slowly drifted to sleep in the arms of the unconscious rosette woman.

"Teme.. He called me a teme" Sasuke scowled as he whispered. "Sakura, this is all your fault you know. You better wake your ass up so I can beat you half to death again. You and your want to make everyone love you, you turned my parents against me. You turned Aniki and Shisui-baka against me. The worst part is you turned my son against me."

Sasuke shook as he growled out the words he had been holding back. He did not want anyone to see him like this, he cried quietly. He's losing his important people because of this rosette girl who he had been forced to marry.

"You're just like her you know" Sasuke sighed sadly. "The want to please everyone, the unconditional love you have for everyone, the naivety you have with every action, the happiness you have through every and anything and the trust you put in people who do not deserve them"

"You're so stupid you know that" He paused. "And with that you might just end up like her"

_**Author's Note: Short chapter for my little babes. I planned to not update for like a month cause I'm spoiling you guys too much but I just couldn't do that to all of you. So here's another one. Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! :)**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**Jazz - I'm glad that my story isn't cliche like others. Thanks for the review boo. (:**_

_**Cherrybomb-liv - I must agree that it was quite sad. Thanks for the review hun. :D**_

_**Thabz4Life - It's not going to end soon. ;D She ain't dead yet. Sasuke should prepare his ass for a beating.**_

_**SmexyGenius - Awe thanks dear. :)**_

_**DiizGiirlJess - Don't cry love. Thanks for the reviews and I must agree I do feel bad for Tobi, I don't think I'd turn out correctly if I'd seen that as a child. And Poor Shisui, the poor guy who slept through Sasuke beating Sakura. Here's the update dear.**_

_**Meanna Neko - Ooh, Assendectomy, lobotomy and the wizard thing. That is true it would be hard to form a relationship with this much violence in the start and I've learned in the past that time heals all wounds and it leaves scars behind to leave you with wisdom. Crap that's deep. Thanks for the review dear.**_

_**Sasusaku Dream - Oh gosh. D: Is my story that confusing? Ugh, I cannot reveal Tobi's mother for it will destroy my plot if I revealed it so soon. She had never fallen in love with Sasuke, she just mentioned he was goodlooking. She had a past with Itachi and he had been her first love. Sasuke does hate Sakura and she bears with him. She is in no way in love with Sasuke. It was Shisui who confessed his love. I will not be revealing the mother yet, thanks for your review. (:**_

_**Guest - When Sasuke threw her on the tiles? (: Thanks for the review.**_

_**Piru - Bwahahah. Everyone fell for it, it's quite amusing. What if I felt like not updating for a month just to bother you guys. HAHAH ;D Thanks for the review love.**_

_**meriamdz - Fine, my well cared for children. I am your father, whut?(Wrong series) I shouuld stop updating and see your reactions. xD**_

_**ProjXPsyClone - Hi Lazy Reviewer who logged in, How could you forget Shisui!? It is getting quite dark, but as they said there is a light at the end of a tunnel. Don't be scared *Le huggles you in a nonsexual way* Poor Tobi, sigh. HAHA I love you! Thanks for the review :D**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Twelve**

_Tobi ran in front of Sakura with his arms spread out. His eyes bled red and his lips curled into a very unhappy scowl. Sasuke dropped his Katana to the ground and reached out to touch Tobi's shoulder. The little boy shook the hand off his shoulder harshly and faced his mother, he placed his small hands on the sides of her face and kissed her forehead._

_"Tobi's a bad boy, Tobi couldn't protect Kaa-chan" Tobi whispered as he wrapped his arms around the woman who hugged him back. The young boy hiccuped as he tightened his hold on his mother, he vowed to never let anyone hurt his kaa-chan specially his tou-san. Tobi raised his head to look at Sasuke and shoot him a cold glare before snuggling back into Sakura's arms tighter._

_"No baby, Tobi's a good boy and Kaa-chan loves Tobi" Sakura smiled warmly at the boy and kissed his nose. Sasuke watched the exchange and was clearly unhappy that his own son ,who he brought up and cared for, turn his back on him and loved this girl more than he loved his own father._

_"Tobi, come" Sasuke called and knelt down to look the crimson-eyed boy. He would have been prouder if this happened in another set of circumstances, his son who was 4 years old had activated his sharingan beating his uncle the 'Uchiha Prodigy' who activated his at the ripe age of 7. This little boy who was sneering at him with sharingan spinning dangerously was his son who did not recognized him as his father._

_"You hurt Tobi's kaa-chan" Tobi snarled at Sasuke, anger evident in every word he uttered._

_**"Tobi will never forgive you, Sasuke" **__The young boy growled out not bothering to even spare the older Uchiha a glance. The words were embedded in his mind and repeated in his head like a broken record._

_**"Tobi will never forgive you, Sasuke" **__'Stop! Stop' Sasuke scowled as he gripped his head._

_**"Will never forgive you, Sasuke" **__'Tobi' Sasuke screamed out in frustration and buried his face into his hands. He had finally noticed how much blood the girl was losing from the huge gash on the back of her head._

_**"Never forgive you" **__He could still hear his small voice growling at him and glaring at him with those crimson eyes he used to intimidate and kill those who crosses his path. The eyes he used on this girl as he tried to kill her._

_**"Never Forgive-" **__He was snapped out from his thoughts when he realized Tobi had started wailing again. Tobi looked at him begging him to help his mother, even if he did not look up at him, Tobi knew that Sasuke could help him to probably save his mother. The girl has fallen limp, cold and pale in the small boy's arms he knew she was still alive but if he wasn't touching her he'd think she was lifeless._

_He could hear her faint heartbeat that slowed down. Her heartbeat came to a stop and Tobi's eyes widened as he tried to shake his mother awake, he started to wail into her, begging her to come back or take him with her. He does not care, he just wanted his kaa-chan back._

_**"You did this"**_

__Sakura could hear everything happening around her, she just couldn't move her body which had turned numb after through all the pain she suffered. She could hear the small feet run up the wooden stairs and she could hear the commotion around her.

"What's wrong Tobi?" She heard a familiar voice yawn and ask her little boy. **"Itachi-kun? What's wrong with Tobi?" **Words she didn't have the strength to say. She couldn't move her body, she wanted to take Tobi and whisper to him that everything will be okay.

"Kaa-chan.. She.. Kaa-chan!" The little boy wailed and she heard a loud stomping sound shuffling downwards, she felt the small hands of her son hold her and she heard a body slam into the wall and wheezing. She heard an animalistic growl coming from one of the Uchiha's.**"Itachi-kun please don't hurt him, It was my fault for being weak"******She tried to speak yet nothing came out, she tried to reach out to them yet nothing.

"What did you do!? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Itachi had snapped, she had never heard him so angry. He actually sounded like he was gonna murder his younger brother, that's the thing she never wanted to happen. Yes, she may hate him for treating her badly but she did not know him and she does not know how he turned out like this.

Sakura heard slow footsteps coming down the steps. The newcomer had a familiar and quite feminine aura and she deemed her to be the Uchiha Matriarch herself. She could hear the sigh coming from the Uchiha Matriarch and it seems as if the boys had not noticed her arrival, Sasuke and Itachi were still growling at each other like animals and little Tobi was still wailing.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Mikoto screamed as she went over to the rosette laying in her own pool of blood. She checked on the girl's pulse where she felt a slow and faint drumming of the blood in her system. She snapped her eyes at her two sons and growled out. "Help her!" **"No, help Sasuke-san. Please don't let Itachi-kun kill him."**

Sakura felt two strong hands lift her to what she think is the villages' hospital. She had felt the chakras in the hospital suddenly shift towards her and ignore the other patients. The doctors in this hospital had ignored their duties to others to take care of her. **"Help them, not me. They need it more than I need you guys." **She had been staying in this hospital for longer than she anticipated, she felt the medicine getting injected to her body and a lot of other things. The doctors here weren't medics like in Konoha, that's why it is taking longer. **"I'd love to train a few of them to make their jobs easier"**

"Tobi-chan, You have to go home and rest!" Mikoto asked the little boy. **"Tobi-chan should rest, he's been here for the past 10 days.. " **Sakura knew he was there cause Tobi updated her on his life, he went to class in the morning and he came to the hospital to talk to her, she was indeed lucky to have a such a great son.

"Kaa-chan needs Tobi, Tobi wants to be the first to see kaa-chan wake u-" Tobi said and was interrupted by a yawn which he had been trying to hold down. Sakura felt like laughing but nothing came out, her son was so silly. He had to rest, this little boy is such a sweetheart. **"I'm so lucky to be the mother of this wonderful child"**

"You're tired, Tobi-chan. Let's go home and after you rest we can play ninjas?" Sasuke asked Tobi who ignored him.**"Answer him, Tobi-chan. He's trying"** Sasuke sighed and completely stopped trying. **"Sasuke-san, keep trying for Tobi-chan" **She hated how Tobi acted towards his father, he may be an ass but she knew Sasuke loved his son so much and one mistake shouldn't destroy their bond.

"You have no right to look at her" Itachi snapped at Sasuke and Tobi nodded in agreement. **"Oh he was looking at me? Why'd Tobi move away towards Itachi-kun? Poor Sasuke-san"** Why must her son be stubborn.

"Boys, play nice. I'll be going back home to get Sakura-chan a change of clothes and prepare her food for when she wakes up" Mikoto smiled as she waved at her boys. Sakura could imagine the Uchiha Matriarch's warm smile and it made her want to smile.

"If she's gonna wake up" Sasuke muttered under his breath but it did not go unheard by all of the three other Uchihas in the room. The room was suddenly in an awkward silence but that was broken by a little boy's animalistic snarl. She was shocked her son could ever make that sound and answer back to his father.

"She's gonna wake up" Tobi growled out. **"I am going to wake up, Tobi-chan. Please forgive Sasuke-kun already, he's suffering enough"**

"Tachi-chan come, let's get Sakura-chan some flowers." Mikoto ushered Itachi to come with her and when he was gonna protest he received a cold look which instantly got him to stand up and go with her. Tobi's eyes went back to their soft and cheerful jade eyes when he looked at his mother, he sat himself on the hospital bed and kissed his mother's cheeks.** "Mikoto-chan's so thoughtful, I could just imagine her glaring at Itachi-kun right now. Awe, Tobi-chan. I wish I could hold you and give you a kiss"**

"Kaa-chan, Tobi misses you._"I miss you too Tobi-chan"_ You know, Tobi's been a good boy **"I don't doubt that you are a good boy"** and Tobi's doing good in the academy** "I'm so happy for you baby but that's something expected"**. Tobi's been here for um.. this many days.**"I wish I could see you"**" Tobi held out all ten of his small fingers as he explained. "Kaa-chan, Wake up soon okay?**_"I am going to wake up soon hun, so I could hold you again"_** _Teme_ said you are not gonna wake up but I know you will**"Baby, don't call your father that.. He's just having a hard time adjusting"******Kaa-chan is strong, she's very pretty too. Kaa-chan, Tobi loves you **_"Thank you baby, I love you too"_**" The little boy had leaned in her arms and slowly drifted to sleep. **"Rest baby, I'll be here when you wake up"**

"Teme.. He called me a teme" **"He didn't mean it Sasuke-san, he's just mad"** Sasuke scowled as he whispered. "Sakura, this is all your fault you know. **"I'm so sorry Sasuke-san, I'm not gonna deny that it is my fault" **You better wake your ass up so I can beat you half to death again.** "I'll be holding you to that, and I am willing to accept whatever you'd want to do to me"** You and your want to make everyone love you, you turned my parents against me. You turned Aniki and Shisui-baka against me. The worst part is you turned my son against me." **"I didn't mean to Sasuke-san"**

Sasuke shook as he growled out the words he had been holding back. He did not want anyone to see him like this, he cried quietly. He's losing his important people because of this rosette girl who he had been forced to marry. **"Oh Kami-sama.. Please don't cry Sasuke-san. Kami-sama please give him strength"**

"You're just like her you know" **"Just like who? Sasuke-san?"** Sasuke sighed sadly. "The want to please everyone, the unconditional love you have for everyone, the naivety you have with every action, the happiness you have through every and anything and the trust you put in people who do not deserve them" **"It sounds like you truly liked this girl Sasuke-san, tell me more? I'd like to know you"**

"You're so stupid you know that" **"Haha, funny Sasuke-san. You've told me"** He paused. "And with that you might just end up like her" **"What happened to her? Who is her?"**

****She started getting the feeling back in her body, she had felt sore and pain shot through her entire body. She couldn't move anything yet but she can feel now, the numbness have subsided and she had been starting to wake up from what she knows is a medicine induced coma.

**"I'll make it right, I'll fix it"**

_**Author's Note: Oh holy, I'm sorry that I used the same chapter. I want it to have like how Sakura felt during the encounter. I hope you guys like this. THE ONE IN CAPS IS SAKURA THINKING K? OKAY, GOOD.**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**ProjXPsyClone - Hi Lazy Reviewer who is still logged in, She is *TOOOOOOOT*. Maybe, Maybe not. She's Dead and to know how, read on. Well, if you're into S&M it's good with me. *Winks 'Sexually'***_


	14. Chapter 13

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"Teme.. He called me a teme" __**"He didn't mean it Sasuke-san, he's just mad"**__ Sasuke scowled as he whispered. "Sakura, this is all your fault you know. __**"I'm so sorry Sasuke-san, I'm not gonna deny that it is my fault" **__You better wake your ass up so I can beat you half to death again.__** "I'll be holding you to that, and I am willing to accept whatever you'd want to do to me"**__ You and your want to make everyone love you, you turned my parents against me. You turned Aniki and Shisui-baka against me. The worst part is you turned my son against me." __**"I didn't mean to Sasuke-san"**_

_Sasuke shook as he growled out the words he had been holding back. He did not want anyone to see him like this, he cried quietly. He's losing his important people because of this rosette girl who he had been forced to marry. __**"Oh Kami-sama.. Please don't cry Sasuke-san. Kami-sama please give him strength"**_

_"You're just like her you know" __**"Just like who? Sasuke-san?"**__ Sasuke sighed sadly. "The want to please everyone, the unconditional love you have for everyone, the naivety you have with every action, the happiness you have through every and anything and the trust you put in people who do not deserve them" __**"It sounds like you truly liked this girl Sasuke-san, tell me more? I'd like to know you"**_

_"You're so stupid you know that" __**"Haha, funny Sasuke-san. You've told me"**__ He paused. "And with that you might just end up like her" __**"What happened to her? Who is her?"**_

_She started getting the feeling back in her body, she had felt sore and pain shot through her entire body. She couldn't move anything yet but she can feel now, the numbness have subsided and she had been starting to wake up from what she knows is a medicine induced coma._

_**"I'll make it right, I'll fix it"**_

Sasuke had snapped awake upon feeling the stirring of chakra in the rosette female. He could not be wrong, he looked at the girl and she looked the same as she did 10 days ago. It was her chakra, he knew it and knowing that she's probably awake pissed him off.

"Sakura, damn it I know you're awake!" Sasuke screamed in frustration. His screaming woke the little boy up from his deep slumber in his mother's arms. Upon registering the fact that his mother was awake, he place his small hands on her face and looked straight into her closed eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke stared at the little boy who had a wide smile on his face. In the ten days they have been there he had never seen him this happy. The young Uchiha had continued waiting and he squealed in anticipation.

"Tobi's pointing her face to me so Tobi will be the first person she sees!" The younger Uchiha cheered without removing his face close to his mothers. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head at his son's antics.

"Unghh-" They heard a groan come from the rosette's pink plump lips. She slowly opened her emerald eyes and it met warm jade hues, she instantly knew who it was.

"Kaa-chan!" Tobi had not let go of Sakura's face yet, Sakura giggled as she slowly pried of Tobi's hands off her face and wrapped her arms around his body. The little boy leaned into her body and wrapped his small arms around her neck loosely.

"Hi baby, did you miss me because I missed you" Sakura croaked out as she smiled warmly at the little boy who was hugging her. The little boy had started crying on her his warm tears that she wiped away with her thumb flowed continuously.

"Kaa-chan, you know Tobi missed you and Tobi is soooo happy that you are awake! Tobi will never leave your side and Tobi will protect you from evil people. Tobi's a good boy! Tobi is always gonna be brave for you and Tobi thinks that Kaa-chan is very pretty and did you know Uncle Itachi taught Tobi how to throw Kunais and Shurikens and Uncle Shisui was trying to teach Tobi how to walk on trees like ninjas and Uncle Shisui said Tobi needed more practice but Tobi will do it, right Kaa-chan?" Tobi looked at the rosette who giggled as he ranted freely. Sakura ruffled his hair and kissed his nose.

"Yes baby, you'll be a great ninja" Sakura continued to snuggle with the little boy. Sasuke just watched the mother-son combo, and unconsciously let himself smile. He tapped Tobi on the shoulder who ignored him.

"Tobi-chan, I'll be bringing you to the academy today" Sasuke smiled as he tried to coax the little boy out of the rosette's arms. Sakura let the little boy out of her arms and gave him a soft push towards his father which he frowned to.

"How will you be a great ninja if you don't go to school?" Sakura teased as she poked the little boy who's jade eyes widened at the thought of not being a great ninja.

"But Kaa-chan, Tobi doesn't wanna go. Who's gonna take care of kaa-chan while Tobi's in school?" Tobi scowled at the girl and he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I can take-" Sakura answered but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I'll watch her and take care of her" Sasuke assured the little boy who raised his ink coloured eyebrow and rolled his jade eyes at him.

"Suuuure" Tobi drawled out and Sasuke laughed and dragged the little boy off to go to the academy. Sakura sighed to herself and decided to nap again but before she had drifted into sleep, a carrier pigeon had tapped into her window, she let the bird in and it spit out katsuyu.

"Katsuyu!" She cheered as she picked up the little slug into her hands. "What are you doing here? Did Tsunade-shishou ask you to go here?" Sakura rambled as she watched the little slug.

"I've got a letter for you Sakura-sama, I went here as a favor to Tsunade-hime she wanted an assurance that you were okay. We received a letter that you were in an accident and you almost died. Are you okay now Sakura-sama?" Katsuyu's receptors moved back and forth as she crawled around Sakura's palm.

"I'm okay, I fell off a cliff and almost drowned" Sakura chuckled. "I had a moment of stupidity and weakness, I had no more chakra due to training and boom"

"Oh, I'm glad you're alright Sakura-sama, I have to go now." Katsuyu poofed into a scroll which she opened. It was a letter from those who knew, those who mattered and those who loved and cared about her. She read the letter and what she read brought her to tears, it made her even more homesick. The sobbed into the letter her friends wrote for her. She was so distracted she had not felt the entry of Sasuke into her room, he decided to not bother her and just sit there until she notices him.

She looked up from the letter to see Sasuke watching her. He looked nonchalant and emotionless just like usual. She hurriedly wipe off the tears on her face and rubbed her eyes but a pale hand stopped her from rubbing her eyes.

"Don't, you'll scratch your eyes" Sasuke scolded her.

"Hello Sasuke-san" She greeted bowing her head slightly. Sasuke nodded to acknowledge her greeting and moved his chair closer to her bed.

"We need to talk"

_**Author's Note: Short Chapter by me. Sigh, I don't know why it's short. Sorreh guyys. D:**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Fourteen**

_"Suuuure" Tobi drawled out and Sasuke laughed and dragged the little boy off to go to the academy. Sakura sighed to herself and decided to nap again but before she had drifted into sleep, a carrier pigeon had tapped into her window, she let the bird in and it spit out katsuyu._

_"Katsuyu!" She cheered as she picked up the little slug into her hands. "What are you doing here? Did Tsunade-shishou ask you to go here?" Sakura rambled as she watched the little slug._

_"I've got a letter for you Sakura-sama, I went here as a favor to Tsunade-hime she wanted an assurance that you were okay. We received a letter that you were in an accident and you almost died. Are you okay now Sakura-sama?" Katsuyu's receptors moved back and forth as she crawled around Sakura's palm._

_"I'm okay, I fell off a cliff and almost drowned" Sakura chuckled. "I had a moment of stupidity and weakness, I had no more chakra due to training and boom"_

_"Oh, I'm glad you're alright Sakura-sama, I have to go now." Katsuyu poofed into a scroll which she opened. It was a letter from those who knew, those who mattered and those who loved and cared about her. She read the letter and what she read brought her to tears, it made her even more homesick. The sobbed into the letter her friends wrote for her. She was so distracted she had not felt the entry of Sasuke into her room, he decided to not bother her and just sit there until she notices him._

_She looked up from the letter to see Sasuke watching her. He looked nonchalant and emotionless just like usual. She hurriedly wipe off the tears on her face and rubbed her eyes but a pale hand stopped her from rubbing her eyes._

_"Don't, you'll scratch your eyes" Sasuke scolded her._

_"Hello Sasuke-san" She greeted bowing her head slightly. Sasuke nodded to acknowledge her greeting and moved his chair closer to her bed._

_"We need to talk"_

"Alright Let us talk then" Sakura gaped but immediately shook of the shock.

"Could I tell you a story first?" Sasuke asked the rosette girl to which she nodded at. "A few years ago, Otogakure was in the middle of a war a lot of people have died and left children orphaned and partners widowed" Sasuke started and Sakura urged him to continue.

"There was a couple that was quite popular in the village, they called them 'Sound Village's Starcrossed Lovers' for they were perfect for each other. They were both from prominent clans and they made a match that was incomparable. Everyone knew their love for each other, they never failed to show each other how much they loved each other for they knew the life of a ninja was unexpected." Sasuke took a pause and sighed.

"She was the leader of the Nadeshiko village, she had long inky locks that was always tied into a sleek ponytail and striking green eyes that captivated a lot of people while he on the other hand had the same inky hair that was in a complete disarray and onyx eyes that turned into frightening red when he was angry" He paused for breath and Sakura nodded to say she understood. She was quite shocked at what he was telling her.

"She was very quiet yet she had a warm heart, she had came here in Otogakure on a business to meet with the Uchiha clan to form an alliance with Otogakure, she had nothing to offer for her village was small, poor and filled with civilians so she offered herself. Father accepted her offer and married her into the family."

"The girl was unhappy but she made a brave face and went on with it, for the protection of her village and the safety of her people. She had been married to a cold Uchiha man and she managed to melt his heart and made him fall hard for her."

"A year into their marriage and she got pregnant. She gave birth to a beautiful son with instead of the Onyx Uchiha eyes the child had beautiful jade hues, She wanted to name him 'Tobi' because she said he looked like a 'Tobi'" Sasuke chuckled bitterly as he paused.

"The family wouldn't accept a name that wasn't fit for an Uchiha so they made a compromise, they named him 'Tobiwamaru' which meant 'to fly around' for he was such a hyper baby, he had gotten himself into holes the family did not know how he fit in" Sakura smiled at how he describe her son Tobi.

"After giving birth to Tobi, she heard the news of her villagers turning against her and destroying her village and she felt the need to do the noble thing and go back. The people had turned their backs against her thinking that she had left to get a better life and leave them all behind.. That's what it looked like to them. The people attacked her and she did not even dare defend herself, she died what she called a 'noble death'"

"The villagers had burned her body into ashes and threw it out, no one had anything left of her apart from her son who had her eyes. Her husband was very devastated and his heart started to freeze harder again. Her husband had tried to forget her by burning all of her things and the village she grew up in and he had changed forever"

"The girl's name is Shizuka, Shizuka Nadeshiko" Sakura nodded as she understood, he was so in love with the girl and she died doing the right thing.. The stupid right thing.

_**Author's Note: BTW, Shizuka is a real Naruto character. :D YEAH RESEARCH . Since you guys have been raping my inbox with 'Who's Tobi's mother?'. So here you go babies! Read, Review, Favorite and Follow. :)**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**Piru - Awe, I'm glad you like it. (: Thanks for the review dear.**_

_**Meanna NeKo - Well, Sakura is kind, caring, patient and loving in Nature. Sasuke does not deserve her kidness but she gave it to him nonetheless. She never deserved to be hurt like how she have had and she should not let him of the hook easily or even at all but with forgiveness comes closure. I've seen it work out in a way I think it's supposed to growing up, I had been in Tobi's shoes but I've never watched them first hand. I would hear them though but I would be too afraid to look. I've always heard my mother cry and my father scream, they would throw things at each other and hurt each other. They pulled through for me and my sister, so yes. I've seen it work out. Ah crap, I look like a sappy piece of crap~ Look what you made me do. I understand your concerns but I know that after every storm comes with a rainbow, the storm may hurt you, scare you and make you feel like crap but the rainbow brings new hope and is a good payoff. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW DEAR! :D **_


	16. Chapter 15

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Fifteen**

_"After giving birth to Tobi, she heard the news of her villagers turning against her and destroying her village and she felt the need to do the noble thing and go back. The people had turned their backs against her thinking that she had left to get a better life and leave them all behind.. That's what it looked like to them. The people attacked her and she did not even dare defend herself, she died what she called a 'noble death'"_

_"The villagers had burned her body into ashes and threw it out, no one had anything left of her apart from her son who had her eyes. Her husband was very devastated and his heart started to freeze harder again. Her husband had tried to forget her by burning all of her things and the village she grew up in and he had changed forever"_

_"The girl's name is Shizuka, Shizuka Nadeshiko" Sakura nodded as she understood, he was so in love with the girl and she died doing the right thing.. The stupid right thing._

"She was my bestfriend and she had entrusted me with Tobi before she left. Shizuka and I were so close that it was like we were attached from the hip." Sasuke smiled as he reminisced his memories with Shizuka, he was clearly very close to her. Sakura looked down and sighed.

"I know I could never replace her and I know you couldn't love me as you loved her but I will try to be a good mother and a good wife. My deepest condolences for you, I could not imagine ever losing the love of my life" Sakura looked at him intensely as she said the words in a soft murmur. Sasuke wanted to face palm but since he was an Uchiha he fought the urge to face palm.

"Sakura, she was not my wife and I did not love her the way you think that I did, She is just a close friend who had died believing what she thought was what she was destined to. She had married Shisui's brother, Sagiri" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl. "She is my best friend and she is quite stupid, doing the noble thing and dying for it? stupid. I'm keeping my promise and protecting Tobi since I've vowed to do that for her."

"What happened to Sagiri-san?Why had he not kept Tobi? Was it too painful to keep him? Is he okay?" Sakura's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in embarrassment due to her ranting. Sasuke scowled at the sound of his name and pause briefly before answering in a soft voice. "He took his own life"

"Oh poor Tobi-chan. Wait, does Tobi-chan know?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with obvious concern in her eyes. Sasuke shook his head 'no' as he looked at her straight in the eye, he looked quite serious and he had went back to his cold self.

"And I do not intend to tell him" Sasuke gritted out. "You are not to tell him either, he is gonna grow up with a complete family. You as his mother and myself as his father, alright?"

"You intend for him to live a life of lies? You intend to lie to him through his entire life?" Sakura growled out, her pulse quickened in anger. The monitor showed it, her pulse rate increased into an unsafe rate. The nurses were alarmed and ran into the room, they had ushered Sasuke out to wait in the waiting room to check on the girl's vitals. One of them had red hair and the other had purple hair both of them were nice and polite, they were amazed with how she healed up quite quickly.

"Uchiha-sama, are the conditions in the hospital to your liking?" The purple haired girl she learned was named 'Ami' asked her as she fluffed her pillow up and placed it back on Sakura's bed. The red haired girl watched the girl for her answer.

"Yes, I do." Sakura answered as she watched the 2 nurses move about in the room more like a housekeeper than what a nurse would do. "Are you girls Medic nins by any chance?" Sakura asked the two who snapped their heads to look at the rosette girl. They both looked quite surprised by the question and the first one to snap out of the shock was the red haired nurse who answered for both of them.

"No, we're not, Uchiha-sama" The red haired girl named Karin bowed as if to apologize which Sakura halted with the raise of her hand. "We'll try to be better Uchiha-sama" The two said simultaneously.

"No, I had not meant it that way. I was going to offer you girls some training if you allow me too" Sakura smiled warmly at the girls and they looked quite shocked. Uchihas had not related themselves with common people like themselves and they nodded. They both agreed that they liked this new addition to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke waited outside patiently 'til he was ushered back inside by two smiling nurses who seemed in a better mood than when they came in. This girl was changing everyone around her and making them happy, why couldn't she make him happy?

He walked into the room seeing a smiling Sakura. She looked content and she greeted him with a smile, a smile he did not deserve. She had remained kind to him even if he was terrible to her and she had remained trying to help him win back his son even without him asking her. She truly is different maybe that's why she was deemed special by his family, was he the only one who could not see it?

**_"You truly are something else, aren't you?"_**Sasuke whispered not knowing Sakura would catch it, she did not know if that was an insult or a compliment.

_**Author's Note: I'm insane, I posted like 4 chapters today. I am going crazy. I need to stop spoiling you guys but I couldn't leave you guys just like that.**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**DiizGiirlJess - Sakura is such a kind-hearted person, gosh. Yes, Sasuke is a stupidass. Shisui haha, well he wasn't really the keenest ninja but sleeping through that was pretty um.. yeah. Thank you dear for the kind reviews! (:**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"Uchiha-sama, are the conditions in the hospital to your liking?" The purple haired girl she learned was named 'Ami' asked her as she fluffed her pillow up and placed it back on Sakura's bed. The red haired girl watched the girl for her answer._

_"Yes, I do." Sakura answered as she watched the 2 nurses move about in the room more like a housekeeper than what a nurse would do. "Are you girls Medic nins by any chance?" Sakura asked the two who snapped their heads to look at the rosette girl. They both looked quite surprised by the question and the first one to snap out of the shock was the red haired nurse who answered for both of them._

_"No, we're not, Uchiha-sama" The red haired girl named Karin bowed as if to apologize which Sakura halted with the raise of her hand. "We'll try to be better Uchiha-sama" The two said simultaneously._

_"No, I had not meant it that way. I was going to offer you girls some training if you allow me too" Sakura smiled warmly at the girls and they looked quite shocked. Uchihas had not related themselves with common people like themselves and they nodded. They both agreed that they liked this new addition to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke waited outside patiently 'til he was ushered back inside by two smiling nurses who seemed in a better mood than when they came in. This girl was changing everyone around her and making them happy, why couldn't she make him happy?_

_He walked into the room seeing a smiling Sakura. She looked content and she greeted him with a smile, a smile he did not deserve. She had remained kind to him even if he was terrible to her and she had remained trying to help him win back his son even without him asking her. She truly is different maybe that's why she was deemed special by his family, was he the only one who could not see it?_

_**"You truly are something else, aren't you?"**__Sasuke whispered not knowing Sakura would catch it, she did not know if that was an insult or a compliment._

'What had he meant by being something else? Did he thought I'm crazy or something?' Sakura's mood slowly deteriorated and the warm smile on her face turned to a scowl. Sasuke had noticed the frown upon the girl's face and realized she had just heard what he said and took it the wrong way. He saw her brow furrow as she had not let it go, they sat in uncomfortable silence and with every passing minute he felt as if she was gonna burst.

"I did not mean it in that way" Sasuke said just to put it out there and prevent the girl from going ballistic again like how he witnessed earlier, he concluded stress and unpleasant emotions is not good for recovery.

"In what way did you mean it then, Mr. I-have-a-twenty-foot-pole-up-my-ass?" Sakura blurted out, her emerald eyes widened when she realized she had said it out loud. Sasuke resisted the urge to use Kirin on this bitch but if they were gonna live together and be good parents to Tobi, he had to control his murderous tendencies like how she needed to control her urge to smart mouth him.

"Well, Ms. I-Want-Attention-I-Dyed-My-Hair-Pink, I meant you were different. Not in a good way or not in a bad way" Sasuke smirked at his retort as he watched the girl's face turn red with fury. She was so unhappy that she just settled with huffing and letting their conversation, if you could call that a conversation, die. The two of them had sat in silence again and did their own thing, Sasuke with the staring into space with his chin mounted on the back of his hands and brood while Sakura sat down and fumbled with her fingers.

"It's natural you know" Sakura whispered as she looked up from playing with her fingers to see his face. He looked towards her with a questioning gaze as she uttered the line. "My hair, I meant. I was born with it"

"Pink hair, Seriously?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura who now fumbled with her hair. Sasuke reached forward to look at it closely and Sakura fought the urge to flinch and to slap his hand away. He furrowed his brows that even her eyelashes were pink. Who the fuck has pink hair? She smiled as he let go of her hair with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Told you so." Sakura said quietly as Sasuke sat himself back down on the chair. The two decided to just stay in silence 'til Tobi arrives since it would be pointless for them to talk since apparently Sasuke preferred to convey message with his chakra and not his mouth. The two sat for the third time in silence as they both occasionally look at the clock wishing it would go faster, the two would steal glances at each other to check out what the other is doing and they'd alternate looking at the door wishing a small boy with striking jade eyes come in and disrupt the pregnant silence they've been in for about an hour now.

The door swung open harshly to reveal a panting little boy with soaked hair that clung on his face in chunks and sweat dripping down his body. Sakura looked at him with concern while Sasuke raised one eyebrow at the little boy who flashed a sweet smile at Sakura. Sasuke scowled seeing that his son has not forgiven him yet and it looks like he wasn't planning on forgiving him.

"Kaa-chan! Tobi's here" The little boy hopped over to Sakura's bedside and plopped himself on her hospital bed. He wrapped his small arms around her and smiled.

"Yes, I can see that baby." Sakura giggled and kissed the top of Tobi's head. She glanced at Sasuke who looked kind of sad in Sasuke's own way of being sad. "Aren't you gonna greet your tou-san?"

_"What_ Tou-san, kaa-chan? Tobi does not have a Tou-san" Tobi huffed and removed his arms from her and folded it in front of his chest. Sakura frowned at the small boy and gave him a disapproving look to which Tobi cringed, he had never made his mother upset.

"Tobi" Sakura said the boy's name as some sort of a warning. Tobi sighed and looked at Sasuke and gave him a wave. Sasuke was quite impressed on how this rosette girl controlled his son's stubborn head which he could never control.

"Good, Now Tobi-chan explain to my why you're all sweaty?" Sakura eyed the boy head to toe and he was soaked in his own sweat.

"Tobi had to go up here using the stairs.." Tobi explained and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Uncle said he'd race me to your room and he's still not here, so Tobi's the winner. Winners are Good boy's right?"

"Yes Tobi, Winners are good boys" Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked at the little boy's explanation.

_"Sakura-chan, I'm glad to see you're okay."_ Sakura looked at the door and went eye to eye with the visitor, her eyes widened at what she saw.

_**Author's Note: I've had this chapter ready for 2 days now, but I decided to torture you a little bit. xD Cliffhanger once more. (: Who is this mystery person who visited Sakura? and why does Tobi call him uncle? Sasuke's trying and Sakura's trying to make it work even if they were just gonna try as platonic parents for Tobi, they're going to try to make it work. Read, Review, Favorite and Follow! :D**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**ProjXPsyClone - I am a very heterosexual male, who happen to like writing fanfiction. If the world was a tangent of S and Ms, I'd say I am an S, a very guilty S. Thank you! If you google her from Naruto Wikipedia thing, she has huge boobies. I'm just saying. Teh Backstory for Tobi was something even I did not expect, haha but I'm glad you like it ;D Thanks for the Review.**_

_**meriamdz - I try not to, but I can't leave my little children. Sigh. Thanks for the review!**_

_**SmexyGenius - Thank you dear! :D**_

_**Piru - HAHAHAHAHAH! you fell for it! :D Thanks for the review dear!**_

**_Jazz - Hahah, I like being unexpected? I do hope that everything ends well in the story. :P Thanks for the review boo. :D_**

**_ALICE RAIN YAMANAKA - True, Sasuke sucks ass bad and Itachi deserves her far more than Sasuke but we'll see. :D Thanks for the review hun!  
_**

**_Bleuboo2013 - Hahah, Thanks for the review. :D You can haz more chapters now!_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Seventeen**

_The door swung open harshly to reveal a panting little boy with soaked hair that clung on his face in chunks and sweat dripping down his body. Sakura looked at him with concern while Sasuke raised one eyebrow at the little boy who flashed a sweet smile at Sakura. Sasuke scowled seeing that his son has not forgiven him yet and it looks like he wasn't planning on forgiving him._

_"Kaa-chan! Tobi's here" The little boy hopped over to Sakura's bedside and plopped himself on her hospital bed. He wrapped his small arms around her and smiled._

_"Yes, I can see that baby." Sakura giggled and kissed the top of Tobi's head. She glanced at Sasuke who looked kind of sad in Sasuke's own way of being sad. "Aren't you gonna greet your tou-san?"_

_"What Tou-san, kaa-chan? Tobi does not have a Tou-san" Tobi huffed and removed his arms from her and folded it in front of his chest. Sakura frowned at the small boy and gave him a disapproving look to which Tobi cringed, he had never made his mother upset._

_"Tobi" Sakura said the boy's name as some sort of a warning. Tobi sighed and looked at Sasuke and gave him a wave. Sasuke was quite impressed on how this rosette girl controlled his son's stubborn head which he could never control._

_"Good, Now Tobi-chan explain to my why you're all sweaty?" Sakura eyed the boy head to toe and he was soaked in his own sweat._

_"Tobi had to go up here using the stairs.." Tobi explained and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Uncle said he'd race me to your room and he's still not here, so Tobi's the winner. Winners are Good boy's right?"_

_"Yes Tobi, Winners are good boys" Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked at the little boy's explanation._

_"Sakura-chan, I'm glad to see you're okay." Sakura looked at the door and went eye to eye with the visitor, her eyes widened at what she saw._ Her eyes traced every feature of the man who had just arrived, he looked as handsome as the day she had left Konoha. Her eyes traveled from his own towards his slim nose, thin lips curled into a smirk with his signature senbon between them, angular jaw, his chiseled features never fail to amaze her. He was quite good-looking, she'd never say it but he was more of a full package than her own husband.

"Genma-kun" her voice failed her as his name came out as a whisper. Genma took slow strides towards the rosette female who seem to be at a loss for words, a smirk still adorning his face as he stood by her bedside. Sasuke watched the interaction between the two and fought the urge to remove the unannounced and certainly uninvited creature a midst them.

"Kura-chan?" Genma had ushered Sakura to move a bit and proceeded to sit on the hospital bed beside her, unbeknownst to both of them there were two pairs of dangerous crimson eyes watching them. Tobi decided to end their very 'touchy' interaction since he was the only one allowed to be close to his kaa-chan. The young Uchiha had a permanent scowl plastered on his face and his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Kaa-chan" Tobi huffed as he saw his new 'Uncle' wrap his arms around his Kaa-chan briefly. Sakura looked at the young boy with her head tilted to the side as if she was asking him what was wrong.

"Get off Kaa-chan's bed" The young Uchiha pointed at Genma who chuckled and hopped of the hospital bed with so much grace it rivaled a cat. Tobi's scowl instantly turned into a beam as he replaced the man and snuggled against his mother in her hospital bed.

"Little spitfire, I guess he got his temper from you Kura-chan" Genma's infectious jovial laughter caused Sakura to smile in return. She wrapped her left arm around the small boy who was holding on to her as he glared at the two men in the room.

"Genma-san, What brings you here?" Sasuke who had kept to himself the past minutes couldn't help but ask. _'Get the fuck out' _was what he actually meant, the words came out from his mouth as a hiss.

"Aah, I'm here to check on Sakura-chan, of course. I've heard that she had an accident. I wanted to make sure Konoha's Cherry Blossom is okay" Genma smirked at Sakura who flushed a bright red and punched Genma's arm playfully. Their small banter and physical interaction had made Sasuke question what they were to each other, it's not that he was jealous but she is his wife and he dislikes it when his possessions have been damaged by others.

"Aa, well she is fine. You may now leave" Sasuke shot the brunette man a glare yet he was not fazed. Genma leaned over to give Sakura a kiss on her forehead and left without another word. She was awestruck at first but now she was just plain annoyed. _How dare he chase out what she had been looking for in the past weeks she's been here? How dare he chase away the only thing that gave her the feeling of home? How dare he control her life like a puppet master? How dare he?_

"Why did you want him gone so bad?" Sakura kept her voice low as she did not want to wake the small boy who was sleeping comfortably in her arms. She settled with sighing and scowling for any screaming might wake her son and traumatize him further.

"He was a nuisance and a waste of space" Sasuke answered, nonchalant and aloof about the situation. She frowned and just ignored him, her emerald hues had shifted towards the young boy who had a small smile adorning his features as he slept in her arms.

"At least Tobi's happy" Sakura mumbled more to herself that anyone "I cannot take this anymore" she nuzzled Tobi's hair and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. The line did not go unheard with Sasuke's keen ears, his scowl deepened as he repeated the line over and over again, it would not stop like a broken tape.

"I cannot take this anymore"

_"I cannot take this anymore"_

**"I cannot take this anymore"**

**_"I cannot take this anymore"_**he was brought back to reality by his older brother who had came in through the door. Itachi held in his hand a bouquet, it was exquisite, it had pink Aster; which meant contentment, pink tulips; which meant caring, pink orchids; which meant delicate beauty and white larkspur; which meant beautiful spirit, He silently went through the room and placed the beautiful bouquet in the vase by her bedside.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun" Sakura looked up at the man who seemed to be in a funk right now, he had not even spared her a glance. Itachi nodded to acknowledge her and left briefly after he had arranged the flowers in the vase provided by the hospital. Sakura's face twisted into a painful scowl, she had never been at the end of Itachi's cold exterior. He had always been her sunshine in the Sound Village's Cloudy sky.

'Sniff' She had tried not to cry for she did not want to seem weak in front of Sasuke, her husband. She also felt bad she was crying over another man who she's never going to end up with, maybe it was destined to happen this way. She felt hot tears cascade down her face and her breath has become ragged, Sasuke fought the urge to take the woman in his arms and comfort her.

He does not want her to think that he wanted this, the marriage, a wife or anything that came with it. Sasuke wanted it to be clear that he was never going to love her, ever but seeing her pitiful state after he had watched his brother ignore the girl who seems to care about him a lot. He decided maybe to let it slip out just this once.

Sasuke stood from his seat and placed himself on Sakura's right side and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He heard her gasp and stiffen at the contact but when he coaxed her into his arms more, she relaxed and moved Tobi closer to her. She leaned on his chest and cried on him, Sasuke rubbed her arm and sighed as he watched the girl break down in front of him.

"Just this once" Sasuke whispered at her ear and placed his soft lips against her own, the kiss felt tender, comforting and it felt like an assurance that everything will be okay.

**_"Thank you"_**She whispered as she slowly drifted to sleep, his steady heartbeat, the medication in her system, the beeping of the ECG, and the stress had brought the darkness to her. She fell into a deep slumber and soon after Sasuke had followed.

_**Author's Note: Was it torture my beautiful readers? Forgive my sick sense of humor, but I found it interesting that you guys bothered to message me to ask me if I was okay. To answer those, I am okay, I was just lazy to post chapters. Well, hope this made the wait worth it? Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! :D**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**meriamdz - It's Genma Shiranui! Woohoo. Thank you for the review!**_

_**Jazz - I hope it does to! I'm happy for you, I have a lot of nieces and nephews and I can tell you I enjoy having them around. Hopefully your sister would have an easy pregnancy. Here you go, a chapter (: Thank you for the review!**_

_**Cherrybomb-liv - I must agree that he is. Thank you for the review!**_

_**Lady Braus - Many perceive me as a female which I find utterly entertaining. I am male though, it may be rare but Naruto truly is one of my passions that even if I get called 'gay' for writing fanfictions of such, I'd take it and not give a single F-word. (: Thank you for the review!**_

_**DiizGiirlJess - I can't believe I passed 70 reviews! Maybe we should beat Sasuke up a bit more then they can be lovey-dovey and shit. Thank you for reviewing. :D**_

_**ProjXPsyClone - Hey Babe, I'm glad you like it. You wanna have a Tobi with me? (In a totally sexual way)**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"I cannot take this anymore"_

_"I cannot take this anymore"_

_**"I cannot take this anymore"**_

_**"I cannot take this anymore"**__he was brought back to reality by his older brother who had came in through the door. Itachi held in his hand a bouquet, it was exquisite, it had pink Aster; which meant contentment, pink tulips; which meant caring, pink orchids; which meant delicate beauty and white larkspur; which meant beautiful spirit, He silently went through the room and placed the beautiful bouquet in the vase by her bedside._

_"Thank you, Itachi-kun" Sakura looked up at the man who seemed to be in a funk right now, he had not even spared her a glance. Itachi nodded to acknowledge her and left briefly after he had arranged the flowers in the vase provided by the hospital. Sakura's face twisted into a painful scowl, she had never been at the end of Itachi's cold exterior. He had always been her sunshine in the Sound Village's Cloudy sky._

_'Sniff' She had tried not to cry for she did not want to seem weak in front of Sasuke, her husband. She also felt bad she was crying over another man who she's never going to end up with, maybe it was destined to happen this way. She felt hot tears cascade down her face and her breath has become ragged, Sasuke fought the urge to take the woman in his arms and comfort her._

_He does not want her to think that he wanted this, the marriage, a wife or anything that came with it. Sasuke wanted it to be clear that he was never going to love her, ever but seeing her pitiful state after he had watched his brother ignore the girl who seems to care about him a lot. He decided maybe to let it slip out just this once._

_Sasuke stood from his seat and placed himself on Sakura's right side and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He heard her gasp and stiffen at the contact but when he coaxed her into his arms more, she relaxed and moved Tobi closer to her. She leaned on his chest and cried on him, Sasuke rubbed her arm and sighed as he watched the girl break down in front of him._

_"Just this once" Sasuke whispered at her ear and placed his soft lips against her own, the kiss felt tender, comforting and it felt like an assurance that everything will be okay._

_**"Thank you"**__She whispered as she slowly drifted to sleep, his steady heartbeat, the medication in her system, the beeping of the ECG, and the stress had brought the darkness to her. She fell into a deep slumber and soon after Sasuke had followed._

Mikoto walked in the hospital room to see her younger son on the bed with his arms wound around Sakura who was holding Tobi. They looked like a perfectly happy family and she hoped someday that they would be, She watched the three doze off in each other's arms. She watched as she saw her grandchild stir and open his jade orbs lazily at her, he had not registered her as a threat so he proceeded to go back to sleep after giving her a flash of his white teeth.

"If they could only see, how I imagined they would be like to each other" Mikoto whispered. She had hoped the marriage would change her aloof son, she had hoped that this ray of sunlight would finally bring him out of the darkness and lastly, she hoped for her son to finally find happiness.

She thought that bringing this beautiful, radiant, sweet, caring and thoughtful rosette girl would somehow influence her cold, distant and quiet son. She had been wrong, and she had never in her life wanted to be so right. Her onyx orbs gazed towards the family again and decided to snap a picture, the flash awoke her son who shot up and paced towards her calmly.

"Kaa-san, what was that for?" Sasuke sighed as he watched his mother smile about one stupid sleeping photo. She had placed it into her pack and placed two fingers to his lips to silence him.

"Why can't you always be like this with her, Sasu-chan?" Mikoto watched as her son's face twisted into some kind of 'Uchiha pout'. She giggled at the sight and pat his head like he was an obedient little puppy who had done some kind of trick.

"Kaa-san, I'm a grown man kindly don't do that" Sasuke sighed, his mother's childish antics were really testing his tried patience.

"I'm serious, Sasu-chan. Don't you ever just wanna let go and I don't know, be happy?" Mikoto voiced out her thoughts not even bothering to think twice of what she blurted out so bluntly to him.

"You do not think I am happy?" Sasuke retorted softly, not wanting to anger his mother, he did not want to see that side again.

"Yes, Sasu-chan. I know you are unhappy. You are not the only one who does, Sakura-chan did not want this as well yet she was making the best out of it. She treats you well and does her best to be a good wife yet even if I do not wish to insult my own child, I can say you treat her like dirt and avoid her like she's the plague or something" Mikoto said in one breath and paused before continuing again. "Maybe, if you apologize and try again. Start over, You might like her or even better love her"

"Kaa-san" Sasuke choked out as he stared at his mother ,who was clearly out of her mind, with an incredulous on his face. He could not fathom half the things she said, if she weren't his mother he would have raged at her.

"Just give it a chance, Sasu-chan" Mikoto pleaded as she gazed upon the mother-son duo who was still caught in a deep slumber. Sasuke sighed knowing his mother would never allow him to say 'no'. "For Me and Tobi-chan"

"Aa" Sasuke sighed as he nodded, Mikoto squealed in delight awaking the sleeping duo on the hospital bed, both of them stretched out and rubbed their eyes. Two pairs sparkling green eyes had opened lazily and watched the two with curiosity.

"Aah! Good morning Kaa-san" Sakura greeted her mother-in-law and nudged her son to greet her as well. The small boy slowly hopped off the bed, still a bit groggy and wrapped his small arms around Mikoto's knees.

"Mornin' Baa-chan" Tobi yawned as he whispered. Mikoto picked the small child into her arms and kissed each of his chubby cheeks. Sakura watched their interaction and unconsciously smiled, unaware to the pair of onyx orbs watching her every move.

"Why have you decided to stop by, kaa-san?" Sakura looked at the source of the voice, he said it in such a soft and kind manner sometimes she thinks he's bipolar or something. Sasuke had noticed the emerald hues boring into his face as he asked his mother, a smirk crept into his lips as to say he noticed her staring. Sakura huffed quietly and looked away while blushing profusely, of course this short interaction did not go unnoticed by Mikoto's trained eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that Sakura-chan can leave today! Isn't that great Tobi-chan?" Mikoto couldn't hold in her squeal of delight as she held Tobi tightly and nuzzled him.

"That's great, Kaa-san" Sasuke answered, still sounding quite nonchalant and aloof as usual but something was different and Sakura could not put her finger on it. "I better get the papers ready and signed then, will you accompany me? Kaa-san"

"Oh yes, Let us go Sasu-chan! I'll see you later at home Sakura-chan and Tobi-chan" Mikoto waved at the two as she proceeded to go downstairs with her younger son to handle the hospital papers and bills. Sakura sighed softly as Tobi busied himself with schoolwork which left her to think about what happened the night before. He had kissed her, she could not believe he did yet he reverted back to what he was before the incident, cold, distant and nonchalant. It was as if nothing happened, it was her fault for expecting too much of him anyway.

The rosette closed her emerald hues as she buried her face in her hands. She could still see his face and the way he had kissed her tenderly, the image would not leave and it was frustrating her. She sighed as she gave in to the memory of the kiss.

_'Itachi-kun's finally visiting me!' I thought to myself, a smile made its way to my lips as I watched him stroll gracefully through the room to my bedside. He had a beautiful arrangement of pink and white flowers in his hands and seeing him fix them in the vase made my heart beat faster. He looked sullen today yet I could not fathom why, was he so worried? 'Oh he's such a sweetheart'_

_As I sat up from the bed, I called and thanked him. "Thank you, Itachi-kun" I whispered and he did not even spare me a glance, he had nodded to acknowledged that he heard me and walked off. 'Was I that vile of a creature he could not spare me even a glance?' I looked down at the young boy in my arms who is who I call my son and tried my best to hold back the tears. I would not dare cry with Sasuke, my husband, around, because I know for sure that he'd just call me 'weak' and a 'disappointment' to his kami forsaken clan._

_"Sniff" I tried to hold the rest of the sniffles in as I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheeks to the white hospital blanket. I should not cry for Itachi, I could not cry for Itachi. I felt myself short of breath and hold back involuntary whimpers coming from the back of my throat. I was quite shocked I managed to hold down my desperate sobs but what shocked me more was when the right side of my bed dipped a little and a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist._

_"Ah" I gasped a little at the sudden contact, I peered a bit to see who it was and he pulled me closer in his arms. I could not believe it, things just are happening so differently than what I had expected. He held me close and I cried on him, he rubbed my arm as if to comfort me and it did. _

_I heard him whisper a few words that's gotten my attention. It was the phrase "Just this once" I looked up at his handsome face that I never really had time to appreciated with a confused look on my face. He was slowly leaning down to my face and my eyes widened as his soft lips molded against mine perfectly. The words he wanted to say was poured into that tender and comforting kiss. _

_"Thank you" was all I could muster up to say as I slowly felt the darkness taking me. I could feel my eyes droop and the stress, medications and his steady heartbeat was not helping me stay awake. I felt safe and I had let myself slowly succumb to sleep._** I felt safe in the arms of my abuser, felt safe in the arms of my violent husband and felt safe in the arms of the brother of who I thought to be my one true love.** _I had just realized before I fell into a deep slumber._

_**Author's Note: Haha, I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter cause I'm in bed and sick with warm socks and a fluffy blanket right out of the dryer. *SIIIIIGH* I hope you guys like it! Read, Review, Favorite and Follow! :D**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**SofiaCalista - Thanks? Haha. I tend to write my male characters in a way they would actually be like real men? Thank you for your review! (:  
**_

_**Jazz -Hey. HAHAHAH! I should like wait a year and then post a really short chapter just for giggles and kicks. Thanks for the review! (:**_

_**ProjXPsyClone - I know, I was originally think of putting Sai or Kakashi but NAH. A little SasuSaku moment to tease my very beautiful readers. Heyy babeh, Age is just a number and Jail Cell is just a room. *nudge nudges sexually* HAHAH, I know I am.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Nineteen**

_"Oh yes, Let us go Sasu-chan! I'll see you later at home Sakura-chan and Tobi-chan" Mikoto waved at the two as she proceeded to go downstairs with her younger son to handle the hospital papers and bills. Sakura sighed softly as Tobi busied himself with schoolwork which left her to think about what happened the night before. He had kissed her, she could not believe he did yet he reverted back to what he was before the incident, cold, distant and nonchalant. It was as if nothing happened, it was her fault for expecting too much of him anyway._

_The rosette closed her emerald hues as she buried her face in her hands. She could still see his face and the way he had kissed her tenderly, the image would not leave and it was frustrating her. She sighed as she gave in to the memory of the kiss._

_'Itachi-kun's finally visiting me!' I thought to myself, a smile made its way to my lips as I watched him stroll gracefully through the room to my bedside. He had a beautiful arrangement of pink and white flowers in his hands and seeing him fix them in the vase made my heart beat faster. He looked sullen today yet I could not fathom why, was he so worried? 'Oh he's such a sweetheart'_

_As I sat up from the bed, I called and thanked him. "Thank you, Itachi-kun" I whispered and he did not even spare me a glance, he had nodded to acknowledged that he heard me and walked off. 'Was I that vile of a creature he could not spare me even a glance?' I looked down at the young boy in my arms who is who I call my son and tried my best to hold back the tears. I would not dare cry with Sasuke, my husband, around, because I know for sure that he'd just call me 'weak' and a 'disappointment' to his kami forsaken clan._

_"Sniff" I tried to hold the rest of the sniffles in as I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheeks to the white hospital blanket. I should not cry for Itachi, I could not cry for Itachi. I felt myself short of breath and hold back involuntary whimpers coming from the back of my throat. I was quite shocked I managed to hold down my desperate sobs but what shocked me more was when the right side of my bed dipped a little and a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist._

_"Ah" I gasped a little at the sudden contact, I peered a bit to see who it was and he pulled me closer in his arms. I could not believe it, things just are happening so differently than what I had expected. He held me close and I cried on him, he rubbed my arm as if to comfort me and it did._

_I heard him whisper a few words that's gotten my attention. It was the phrase "Just this once" I looked up at his handsome face that I never really had time to appreciated with a confused look on my face. He was slowly leaning down to my face and my eyes widened as his soft lips molded against mine perfectly. The words he wanted to say was poured into that tender and comforting kiss._

_"Thank you" was all I could muster up to say as I slowly felt the darkness taking me. I could feel my eyes droop and the stress, medications and his steady heartbeat was not helping me stay awake. I felt safe and I had let myself slowly succumb to sleep.__** I felt safe in the arms of my abuser, felt safe in the arms of my violent husband and felt safe in the arms of the brother of who I thought to be my one true love.**__ I had just realized before I fell into a deep slumber._

Sakura sighed softly again as she looked up to check out what her son was up to. He has been so quiet which was so unlikely for the small child, she had wondered if he was okay. His brows furrowed as he concentrated on his work, he had been drawing and writing for a while now and he had a permanent scowl-pout on his face.

"Tobi-chan?" Sakura called the young boy who had not bothered to look up from his work that he had been fusing on for quite a while now.

"Hai, Kaa-chan?" Tobi answered as he continued with whatever was keeping him from going to her to talk or to play, the young boy had groaned as he glared at the piece of paper in front of him.

"Are you alright baby?" Sakura was genuinely worried, she has never seen him this angry. He was only this angry when he saw his dad beating his mother. Tobi looked up at her giving her a fake smile but his eyes that bled crimson were a telltale sign of his frustration. She motioned her hand for him to come to her, and he slowly paced towards her as he sighed every step.

"Kaa-chan" Tobi raised his face up to meet her eyes, he looked sad and frustrated. She helped him up into her bed and leaned onto him, he buried his face in her chest and cried silently. She was shocked to say the least, he was so unhappy that her heart clenched at the feel of his whimpers. She kissed the top of his head and draw calming circles on his back.

"What's wrong baby?" She whispered and he sobbed harder with that she held him closer.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He croaked out and he looked up at her. "Please don't go kaa-chan" His ebony bangs clung unto his face and his red eyes faded to sad jades again. She could not figure out how he thought about such an outrageous idea, where had her son hear that from?

"Baby, I'm not leaving" She kissed his forehead and his cheeks and took his chin and held it lightly. "Kaa-chan will stay here with you, kaa-chan will never leave you"

"Promise" He whispered and he held out his pinkie, she intertwined hers with his and he smiled sadly at hers. It was clear he knew something that she did not. What has gotten him so upset? She could not figure it out.

_**Author's Note: Here's a short one. (: Will give you guys a long one(Like my deeeek) next time. Thank you guys for reading soo read, review, favorite and follow. :D BTW, guess my name (Z-[fourletters] A-[nineletters])if you could guess it, I'd give you a special oneshot of your liking. ;D**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**ProjXPsyClone - Yay for sick me and inspired me. Sakura's going HOME(hint hint). I seem to be good at that, teasing beautiful girls and getting them excited, but I prefer pleasing them more(NUDGES SEXUALLY, LIKE REALLY SEXUALLY). HAHAH (:**_

_**Bleuboo2013 - Would you prefer if I satisfied your needs? Haha. **_


	21. Chapter 20

**Serendipity**

**"Serendipity, finding something good without looking for it." Sakura Haruno had been forced into a marriage neither her nor the her groom wanted. Living in a loveless marriage where she'd tried her hardest to make the best of the situation but ended up getting her heart torn out of her chest. Forced in a marriage that was destined to fail will she ever find serendipity? AU.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this story and a few other things I own._

**Chapter Twenty**

_Sakura sighed softly again as she looked up to check out what her son was up to. He has been so quiet which was so unlikely for the small child, she had wondered if he was okay. His brows furrowed as he concentrated on his work, he had been drawing and writing for a while now and he had a permanent scowl-pout on his face._

_"Tobi-chan?" Sakura called the young boy who had not bothered to look up from his work that he had been fusing on for quite a while now._

_"Hai, Kaa-chan?" Tobi answered as he continued with whatever was keeping him from going to her to talk or to play, the young boy had groaned as he glared at the piece of paper in front of him._

_"Are you alright baby?" Sakura was genuinely worried, she has never seen him this angry. He was only this angry when he saw his dad beating his mother. Tobi looked up at her giving her a fake smile but his eyes that bled crimson were a telltale sign of his frustration. She motioned her hand for him to come to her, and he slowly paced towards her as he sighed every step._

_"Kaa-chan" Tobi raised his face up to meet her eyes, he looked sad and frustrated. She helped him up into her bed and leaned onto him, he buried his face in her chest and cried silently. She was shocked to say the least, he was so unhappy that her heart clenched at the feel of his whimpers. She kissed the top of his head and draw calming circles on his back._

_"What's wrong baby?" She whispered and he sobbed harder with that she held him closer._

_"You're leaving, aren't you?" He croaked out and he looked up at her. "Please don't go kaa-chan" His ebony bangs clung unto his face and his red eyes faded to sad jades again. She could not figure out how he thought about such an outrageous idea, where had her son hear that from?_

_"Baby, I'm not leaving" She kissed his forehead and his cheeks and took his chin and held it lightly. "Kaa-chan will stay here with you, kaa-chan will never leave you"_

_"Promise" He whispered and he held out his pinkie, she intertwined hers with his and he smiled sadly at hers. It was clear he knew something that she did not. What has gotten him so upset? She could not figure it out._

Tobi woke up to check if his mother was still beside him, what he had heard traumatized his mind. He could not bear thinking about his mother leaving him. He couldn't, didn't, wouldn't believe but what he heard had shook him up, he could not help not thinking about it. She had left 4 years ago and now she's back, he does not ever wanna lose her. _'She promised she'd stay'_

_Some Guy's Point of View_

_"Tobi-chan's gonna visit kaa-chan" a young boy sung as he made his way towards the elevator of the hospital. "Goodmorning Tobi-kun! Are you here to visit Sakura-sama?" A redheaded woman with thick rimmed glasses knelt down in front of the young child, he had messy spikes of ebony locks and eyes that were unmistakably the same as Sakura's. He nodded profusely as he hugged the nurse and bid her goodbye as he proceeded towards the elevator._

_I followed the young boy towards the elevator and the child looked up at me and beamed, does he not know the phrase "Do not talk to strangers". He waved and tugged my hand as I turned my head away from him._

_"Anou! Mister! Tobi's Tobi. What's Mister's name?" His naive jade orbs piercing through my soul, he looked hopeful as if I'd answer him. I rolled my eyes at him, he was just like his mother naive and persistent._

_"I'm your uncle" I answered. "Sakura-chan's a really close friend to me." I added, and I looked away again but he tugged on my arm to catch my attention. I quirked an eyebrow at the boy who beamed at me and decided to play two questions with me._

_"Anou, Mister Uncle what are you doing here?" He inquired and who in their right mind could lie to a child, I sighed and answered him._

_"I'm here to bring Sakura-chan home" I tried my best to give him a smile and he stopped the elevator and proceeded to the stairs. I have heard of what the stupid Uchiha is doing to Sakura-chan, all of Konoha did, and that's why we requested to not continue this alliance with sound._

_"Mikoto-san and Fugaku-sama has been great they gave us permission to take Sakura-chan back home where she rightfully deserves. They even said that they would keep the alliance even without her, how come their son had not inherited their kindness and thoughtfulness" I ranted to myself as I tapped impatiently._

_Tobi's Location; Third Person Point of View_

_"Kaa-chan's going back to her old home, Tobi will be alone again. Tobi doesn't want Kaa-chan to leave, Tobi can't" The young Uchiha ran upwards on the long flights of staircase hoping he'd reach his mother before his 'uncle' could. His tears roll down his chubby cheeks as he ran as fast as he could._

_"I'm here to bring Sakura-chan home" Tobi knew 'home' was not going to be the Uchiha manor. He couldn't bare it, the thought of someone taking her away right under his nose._

_"Maybe if Tobi studies harder Kaa-chan will stay" Tobi whispered and nodded to himself determined to be better in the hopes of his mother to stay with him. "This is all Sasuke's fault, if he didn't hurt Kaa-chan she wouldn't have to leave.. She wouldn't have to get scared"_

_He ran faster and reached the top floor, He pushed the door as hard as he can and to his relief he saw that his 'uncle' did not come as fast as him, he was thankful. Maybe he wasn't going to continue anymore was what he hoped and prayed for. _

'I won't let anyone take my Kaa-chan' Tobi declared as he stared at his mother's peaceful sleeping face. He laid his head back on her chest and drifted of to sleep. 'If she leaves, I'll never forgive you' was the last thought on the young boy's mind.

_**Author's Note: Who is teh uncle? Who is teh 'you'? First guess from the lovely ProjXPsyClone "Zack". Hmmm, maybe. Z(3 blanks) and A(8 blanks). Thanks for reading babes. Read Review Follow and Favorite!**_

_**REVIEWERS -**_

_**Bleuboo2013 - I didn't mean to, sorry ;D **_

_**Jazz - I should do that. HAHAHAH.**_

_**ProjXPsyClone - A short chapter to show where Tobi-chan got that! Nah, my name isn't Zack and Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. ;)**_


End file.
